


少年路德之烦恼

by evedereille



Series: 蓝与黑 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Noble!Francis, Original Character(s), Prince!Ludwig
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evedereille/pseuds/evedereille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>辞去皇家卫队大队长一职准备回乡的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，在“最后一次任务”中遇见了已故好友基尔伯特皇子的弟弟路德维希。<br/>出于对少年的一见如故，弗朗西斯不自觉伸出援手，并无意间成为了路德维希最信任的朋友。<br/>随着路德维希渐渐长大，弗朗西斯开始意识到了与皇子来往过密可能给他带来的麻烦。但当他下决心斩断这段友谊时，一场并非意外的“意外”却将两人的命运再次拉近。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 消失的珍珠

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：青少年及以上  
> 人物关系：独法独（主CP），普法（友情向），法西（友情向），独洪（友情向），独奥（友情向），英法（友情向），法贞  
> 警告：原创人物，监禁，刑求，私通，纵火，人物死亡，性暗示，血腥场面

 

“大人……请您务必帮这个忙。”年轻的军官红着脸，看样子就快哭出来了。

“都说了别再叫我什么大人……倒是你，佛斯克大人，”坐在钢琴前的青年头也没回，“连你也解决不了的问题，我一个无业游民能帮得上什么忙呢。”

“您别这么说，大人。”年轻军官仓皇辩解道，“您知道我是不得不接受这任命。如果您能回来的话，我又哪敢占据您的位子——”

“行了行了。”金发的青年不耐烦地站了起来。他刚翻开琴盖就被这不请自来的访客急匆匆闯进房间，到现在一点演奏的心情也没了。“我说了，既然离开那地方就不会再回去了。你以为我是说着玩玩的吗？”

“可是大人！事发紧急，万幸您还没启程，不然的话，我真的不知道该怎么办了……”年轻军官的声音越来越低，最后几乎听不见了。

“不知道怎么办了？”青年微微笑了，但这个微笑令对他熟悉到极点的年轻军官条件反射地紧张起来，这通常是他的上司将要发怒的前兆。“这就是我带出来的下属？特里·佛斯克？是不是之后哪位王公夫人掉了根帽子上的羽毛，你都得来问问我怎么交差？”

“不是的……大人，您听我说。”军官犹豫着什么似的，深吸了一口气，低声道：“这次的事并不是那么简单……”

“因为是皇后陛下……又牵涉到那位……”

“事件本身也很蹊跷，无论怎么想都……”

“总之……这种事正好发生在这当口……”

青年耐着性子听完了军官的絮絮叨叨，脸上仍是一副冷淡而不感兴趣的表情。

“就算是这样，我又能做什么呢？”

“您只要帮忙刑讯就行了，谁都知道没有弗朗西斯大人问不出的——”

青年厌恶地皱起了眉。

“我很同情你的麻烦，伙计；谢天谢地这一切已经和我无关了。加油干吧。”他说着拍了拍年轻军官的肩膀，便预备转身回卧室去。

“等等、大人！殿下之前嘱托过……”

青年不悦地回过头来。“那个人已经不在了，别拿他说过的话来烦我。”

“可是……”军官着急地吞咽着唾沫，努力想找出说服对方的理由，“要是您不肯帮忙的话，费尔南德斯就太可怜了……”

“费尔南德斯？安东尼奥？这又关他什么事了？”

“前天晚上正好是他值勤……”

“叫人准备马车。”军官的话还没说完就被打断，他愕然地看着青年捞起外衣，风一般地下楼去了。

真是的，早知道他一开始就提费尔南德斯的名字不就好了吗。

 

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦此刻心情异常的烦躁。

入夜的空气有些冷，他裹紧了外衣在因连日大雨而湿滑的草地上踱来踱去，不时抬起头瞪着不远处隐隐传来乐声的灯火通明的大厅。

明明以为已经摆脱了的，结果却讽刺地又为这种鸡毛蒜皮的理由回到这里。

情况与他猜测的一样，根本没什么可“解决”的……佛斯克心急火燎地找他回来，何尝不是为了找个人来顶这烂摊子而已。

弗朗西斯烦闷地吐出一口气。

这宫闱里的荒唐事他早就受够了……

身后的树荫里传来些微的响声，那声音常人几乎察觉不到，但长年训练培养出来的敏捷和警惕已经让弗朗西斯全身在一瞬间绷紧。

“谁？！”他微微偏过头低声喝问，同时一手习惯性地向腰侧按去——然后他想起来了，那里什么都没有。

“是巡逻的卫兵。有什么需要吗，先生？”

弗朗西斯回过头，看见有人从树丛间的小径里走了出来。是个年轻的卫兵，穿着皇家卫队的白色制服。不过，与其说是青年，弗朗西斯倒觉得他很可能还是个孩子。虽然树荫下看不清他的脸孔，但那声音却无疑是尚未完成变声期的略显柔软的少年的嗓音。十六岁，也许还不到？弗朗西斯这么想着，抬手整理了一下身上的礼服。因为是借着宫廷宴会的时机混进皇宫，看来对方把他当成了皇后的宾客之一，这倒是方便多了。

“不、没什么。只是吓了一跳……我没想到这个时间还有人在巡逻。”

“很抱歉，先生。不过，最近皇宫里发生了珠宝失窃事件，我们不得不加倍小心。”

“皇后的珍珠项链吧，我也听说了。”弗朗西斯若有所思地点了点头，“这么说，你们也真是辛苦了。”

“这是我们的职责。”卫兵谨慎地回答，“您不是迷路了吧？宴会厅在那边。”

“哦，谢谢你。”弗朗西斯说着，却并没有挪动脚步。“你刚刚过来的方向是皇后的寝宫吧？有什么发现吗？”

“不……还没有。”

“皇后寝宫一向都是专人把守的吧？”

“是的，严禁外人靠近。”

“这样还能有失窃事件发生，很奇怪不是吗？我对此倒有个猜测，要听听看吗？”

年轻的卫兵笔直地站着，似乎已经对这位东拉西扯的客人有些不耐烦了。

“没有冒犯的意思，不过既然没有外人靠近，那会不会是内部人所为呢？比如说，负责把守的卫兵……”

弗朗西斯好笑地观察着不自觉紧张起来的卫兵。他又向前走了两步，直到自己的影子完全将对方笼罩住。

“就说你吧，年轻人，其实你并不是来巡逻的吧。”

“您这是什么意思，先生？我当然是——”

“我刚刚才见过你们的队长，问问他不就什么都清楚了。”

“……”

“在宴会上皇后陛下还提过，负责皇宫的保卫有必要好好整顿一下。对于想尽快出人头地的年轻贵族来说，我觉得这是个不错的机会。”弗朗西斯说着，露出微妙的笑容。

“您搞错了……”年轻的卫兵有些艰难地说出。

“你还是跟佛斯克队长去解释吧。”

“等等！”对方有些焦急地叫出声来，抢上前一步。“等等，先生，请不要声张……我只是想调查一下而已。请您务必要相信我。”

“哦，如果我说不呢？”

“那我只好……现在就杀了您。”少年的声音突然变得低沉，一直按在枪套上的右手突然抽出，准确无误地指向弗朗西斯的脑袋。

 

弗朗西斯平静地将目光从黑色的枪口转到少年的脸上。

尽管被帽檐遮去大半脸庞，但那嘴唇和下巴的轮廓还是验证了弗朗西斯的猜测。多么年轻的一张脸啊。

“你根本不是皇家卫队的人吧。”

“什么？”少年有些疑惑，面前吊儿郎当的青年并没被他拔枪的动作吓住，好像他手里拿的不过是一件玩具似的。

“你握枪的姿势不对。”弗朗西斯说着，漫不经心地伸出手，将少年的拇指放到正确的位置上。

“……”

“手指上还有墨水呢。”弗朗西斯把手指放到鼻端嗅了嗅。“檀香，这可不是一般士兵能接触到的玩意儿。……还有，你这衣服是刚刚套上的吧？白色制服里面应该是绿色的衬衫，你没注意吗？”

“你……你也是皇家卫队的人？”见对方似乎没有声张的意思，少年小声地问道。“我好像没见过你……”

“哈……那么正式认识一下吧？‘前’皇家卫队大队长、弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦……很荣幸见到您，路德维希殿下。”

穿着卫兵制服的少年狼狈地后退了半步。

“你、你见过我？！”

“没见过。”见对方持枪的手已不再那么坚定，弗朗西斯勾起嘴角，“不过看您的反应，我好像没猜错？”

“像您这个年纪的贵族子弟我多少都见过，唯一例外的也就是回国以来一直没露过面的神秘的皇子殿下了吧。”

少年想了一会儿，似乎是不得不接受这个听起来合情合理的解释。

“你说你是之前的卫队长？那么，为什么……”

弗朗西斯叹了口气，不得不又解释了一遍自己应现任队长佛斯克央求、回到皇宫协助调查一事。

“这么说来，我们的目的是一样的。”少年松了口气似的，摘下卫兵的帽子，露出一张十分开心的笑脸。“我也是为了调查皇后的珍珠才……”

弗朗西斯默默地翻了个白眼。这些王公贵胄行事总是莫名其妙、异想天开——如果他们能安分守己一点儿的话，像他这样的人就可以省却不少麻烦了。

“不过，我刚刚想问你的不是这个。”少年皇子突然又想起了什么，“我是说，你为什么不再是皇家卫队长了呢？”

弗朗西斯脸色微微一沉。

“这个和我们的目的没什么关系吧，殿下？要说的话，就是结束一段职业，打算开始新的生活……而已。”

 


	2. 路德维希的怀疑

路德维希·贝什米特，弗雷德里希四世皇帝的幼子。

尽管贵为皇子，宫廷里认识他的人却没有几个。因为母亲早逝的关系，皇帝对于这个小儿子似乎也没有多少疼爱，年幼时送到伯罗斯基公国由其舅舅代为抚养，一去便是十年。帝国上下几乎已经忘了这位小皇子的存在，直到两个月前，因为皇位继承人的空缺，才由首相爱德华·冯·波克公爵提议，将路德维希殿下迎接回国。

眼下他回到宫中不久，尚未在公众场合露面。因此也不难理解，在市井民众以及皇宫里无缘接触上层人物的卫兵侍女们中间，这位皇子殿下会被渲染为极具神秘色彩的人物。

对于弗朗西斯来说，神秘皇子形貌何如他倒并不关心，在这天之前他最关心自己的薪俸几时结清，好能尽快启程返回图卢兹堡；但既然此刻碰巧遇上，便也不由多看了几眼。少年有着服帖的金发和明亮的蓝眸，年轻而英气逼人的脸上已隐约看得出他父亲刚毅的轮廓。也许比起那个人，这位小皇子的确更适合——

“这么说你之前都在兄长身边啰？”少年毕竟还是少年，加上在无拘无束的环境长大，这半个多月的宫廷生活大概把他给闷坏了，难得见到外人便有问不完的问题。

“可以这么说。”弗朗西斯心不在焉地答道，“毕竟卫队长的职责就是保卫皇室，当然也包括基尔伯特殿下。”

“那为什么——”察觉少年又要将话题往他不愿谈及的方向转去，弗朗西斯及时地提醒，“殿下，我们还是谈谈皇后陛下的珍珠项链吧。”

“哦，对了。”少年露出有些沮丧的神情，“我已经去皇后的寝宫看过几次，可是什么也没发现。”

你能发现什么才怪。弗朗西斯没好气地想着，这位皇子的出现不但帮不上什么忙，反而让事情变得更棘手了。

“可是，我知道伊莎是无辜的，波诺弗瓦先生，您能帮我查明真相吗？”

弗朗西斯没有答话。

佛斯克请他过来只是为了逼那可怜的小姑娘认罪。弗朗西斯不否认自己对审讯很有一套，不过那仅限于被审讯者还能说出点什么的情况。

那可怜的小女仆……是叫伊莎？不知之前受了什么折磨，已经几乎说不出话了。但她气若游丝偏偏还倔强着，不肯在认罪的文书上按下手印。

本来这种事佛斯克自己完全可以处理，弗朗西斯可不认为他会对皇后陛下钦点的嫌犯持什么同情心。历来罪名尚未落实就死在狱中的犯人不计其数，可没有人去为他们一一申冤。

问题在于，这次碰上的偏偏是皇子殿下的侍女。

事情简单得不能再简单了。尽管他不可能被允许去检视现场，从佛斯克和侍女长的描述中已经可以得出结论。项链被偷的可能性微乎其微，而刚刚跟随小皇子进入皇宫的侍女伊莎偏偏倒楣地在当天被指派来换床垫，随后就被暴怒的皇后投入牢中。怎么看都像是皇后自导自演，要给适才谋面的继子一个下马威罢了。

弗朗西斯苦笑。这种事情在宫廷里从来就不新鲜，也难为了佛斯克，一面是跋扈惯了的皇后，一面是很有可能成为未来皇帝的皇子，他能怎么办？

了解了情况之后，他倒是不担心当晚值勤的安东尼奥会受到什么牵连，不过那个倒楣的姑娘只怕是在劫难逃了。

但他不知道该怎么向少年解释。在他从小浸染的环境里是理所当然的一切，到这阳光般明朗、湖水般清澈的少年面前，突然间变得无法理解、不可接受了。或许假以时日他的眼神也会变得不再清澈——弗朗西斯并不怀疑这点，但眼下要让他接受这个事实怕不容易，而这么件吃力不讨好的差事偏偏落在了他身上。

“您会帮我的对吧？”路德维希又问了一遍。

虽然对面前的年轻人一无所知，除了他叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，是前皇家卫队长之外——而这一切都还只是他自称的——路德维希莫名地觉得对方很可信任。也许是因为兄长的关系？这青年提起基尔伯特时那种熟稔的语气让路德维希不由自主觉得和故去的兄长再次贴近了。

“咳……”弗朗西斯很想直截了当地说他无能为力，但对方莫名坚持的目光还是让他把即将出口的言语吞了回去。“如果我是您的话，就找一串更好的项链送给皇后，然后请求她宽大为怀把那女孩驱逐出宫，这是最好的结果了，殿下。”

“为什么？伊莎明明没有——”

弗朗西斯很想伸手往那颗死脑筋的头上拍去，不过他及时地想起了对方不是基尔伯特，虽然他是基尔伯特的弟弟……那可不等于是他自己的弟弟。

“如果我说项链可能根本没丢，这一切都是皇后自导自演——您会觉得荒谬吗，殿下？”

少年沉默了一小会儿，抬眼望着弗朗西斯。

“她为什么要陷害伊莎？就因为她是我的侍女？”

虽然不曾真正接触宫廷里的明争暗斗，可他并不笨，从初次见面时皇后表面矜持实则倨傲的态度也猜想到她不喜欢自己。但这点不喜欢至少还掩饰在礼仪的表面之下，他并没想过皇后会如此大费周章地陷害一个小小的侍女，她可是皇后啊。

“在别人看来也许小题大做，不过对于您呢，殿下，她的意义就只是个侍女吗？”

“伊莎……”少年低声地，“从我离开皇宫的时候就跟着我了。算是……朋友吧。”事实上他也明白，在这新奇得有些陌生、庞大到令人迷失的皇宫里，伊莎大概是唯一一个他能亲近、能信任的人了。如果真的失去她……路德维希咬住下唇制止自己想象下去。

“所以说，”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“陷害一个侍女算不了什么，但能在很大程度上打击殿下您……还可以借安排其他侍从的机会，监控您的行为，何乐而不为呢？”

路德维希再次惊讶地看向弗朗西斯。他似乎毫不忌惮将皇后与自己描述成敌人般的存在，这就是宫廷吗？

“如果皇后真是为了丢失心爱的珠宝生气，她应该要求尽快找到项链，但从佛斯克得到的命令来看，她似乎只急于判决嫌犯而已。所以我才说，如果能将可能降临在那女孩身上的可怕刑罚减轻为驱逐的话——”

“不行！”少年激动地提高了声音，“难道要让她得逞吗？我决不——”

“请冷静，殿下。这是没有办法的办法，毕竟我刚刚说的都只不过是猜测，没有任何证据。更何况，就算有证据……”

就算有证据，你又能拿皇后陛下怎么办呢？然而弗朗西斯还没说出口已经被路德维希拉着跑了起来。

“那我们就去找证据吧，现在就去！”

弗朗西斯未完的说话化作一个张着嘴，目瞪口呆的表情。

两人在夜色的掩护下再次接近了皇后的寝宫。

“你猜她会把珍珠藏在哪里呢？”少年压低的声音里传出掩饰不住的兴奋。他把这当成冒险游戏了吗？弗朗西斯在心底哀呼，谁来救救他，他可不想被这个笨蛋皇子给害死。

“卧室里我刚刚已经找过了……起居室的话……”路德维希忽然停住了脚步，“咦，上锁了？刚刚还没有的呢。”

弗朗西斯警觉地看看周围，拉着少年悄无声息地从门廊里退出。

“看来皇后陛下已经回来了。”

虽然得在宴会上露面，皇后也很有可能提前退场回来休息，这样的话，再想调查什么就不可能了。

但固执的小皇子没有这么容易被说服。“我们去窗子那看看吧？”

弗朗西斯不得不跟在他身后。

“等等。”

沿着墙根走了没多远，两人就看到有什么东西倒在树丛中。

“这是？！”

已失去生命迹象的身体看起来属于一位皇家卫兵，尽管制服被剥去而光着双腿，但衬衫上的纹章表明了他的身份。那张脸弗朗西斯也认得，是年轻的中队长胡安·尤格里德斯。

致命的是一颗穿过头颅的子弹，流下的鲜血已将浅色的衬衫半边沾污。弗朗西斯并没去触摸，但他知道那血还是温热的，显然才死去没有多久。

几秒钟的沉默，而后少年一脸惊恐地转向弗朗西斯。

“不是我干的。我没杀他，只是打昏了他而已。”

“我只是偷了他的衣服……我真的没开枪。”

弗朗西斯没有答话，他正努力回想着方才跟少年在庭院里谈话时有没有听到可疑的声音。

少年的脸色更为苍白了。

“真的不是我干的，弗朗西斯……先生，您一定得相信我。”

弗朗西斯回过神来，扯出一个苦笑。

“我相信您，殿下……可是那有什么用呢？”

突然之间，不远处的庭院里亮起几道摇曳的光线。

“有人来了……”弗朗西斯脸色一变，“我得离开这里。记住了，殿下，千万别提见过我的事。”

“什么？你……”

路德维希愕然地，看着弗朗西斯人影一闪，迅速消失在树丛背后。

随着细碎的脚步声，有卫兵从不同的方向跑了过来。

 


	3. 弗朗西斯哥哥

“我真没想到，身为帝国的皇子居然会穿着卫兵的制服、偷偷摸摸在皇宫里潜行，你就不怕被宾客发现吗？简直丢尽了皇室的脸！”

暴怒的皇后不得不暂时停下对继子的斥责以保持自己优雅的形象，她转过身去，随手从侍女手中拿起了鼻烟盒。

“是不是，尊贵的路德维希殿下，帝国的皇宫礼仪让你觉得乏味透顶了？所以你迫不及待想要戴回伊利鲁人的兽皮面具，赤身露体拿着长矛，在宫廷里展开一场华丽的冒险？”

少年微微地皱了皱眉。

“我说过了……我只是想查明您珠宝失窃的真相而已。”

“真相？什么真相？”皇后怒火更炽，“难道我冤枉了你的小女仆？还是你根本觉得我在说谎？要让我允许你跟你的皇家侍卫队进来彻底搜查一番吗？”

仍然穿着卫兵制服的少年站得笔直，绷紧身体一言不发。

“——佛斯克！”皇后转向门外唤道，“带你的人进来……把这里好好地找上一遍，好教路德维希殿下放心，看我的珍珠项链是不是真的丢了！”

从头到尾路德维希只是冷冷地看着，如果没有弗朗西斯的提醒，他或许不会想到皇后有意隐瞒这一层，但看着她暴跳如雷地指挥着两个卫兵东翻西翻，他越来越坚信了弗朗西斯的猜测。末了，当这一出闹剧终于结束的时候，皇后隔着满桌金碧辉煌的首饰盒用堪称怨毒的眼神瞪着他，路德维希不由感到一阵毛骨悚然的厌恶。

在以后的日子里……他真的得跟这个女人朝夕相处，甚至称她为母亲吗？

路德维希对未来的生活顿时充满了绝望。

他从未有一刻这样感激那总是冰冷威严的父亲，将他从小送到舅父伯罗斯基公爵身边，而不是在这令人窒息的宫殿中长大。他是如此怀念不久前在高原上骑马飞奔的时光，连同表兄弟、还有伊莎一起，可伊莎……

路德维希猛然醒转回神。

“如何，满意了吗，路德维希殿下？”皇后冷冷地问着，“至于你射杀卫兵的事……”

“我没有。”路德维希下意识辩驳。

“哼，这件事就留待你父亲来处理吧。”皇后露出一丝不含感情的微笑。

父亲……路德维希幽幽地叹了口气。

痛失爱子之后的弗雷德里希四世一直身体不适，眼下还在数百里外的爱尔顿行宫休养。也是因为皇帝不在宫中，路德维希才未被介绍给王公大臣。他本来还盼着早点见到父亲的，可现在，他想不出父亲回宫时将是怎样地大发雷霆。

路德维希被关进了禁闭室。

这是一间近乎完全密封的石室，只在头顶高处的地方有个小窗，让他可得知外界的时间。当晨光射进小屋的时候窗台上放了一杯水和两片面包。路德维希难以下咽，尽管关禁闭对他来说倒不算什么，但想到皇后在这期间不知会怎样处置伊莎而自己却无能为力，他就无比悔恨自己的鲁莽，为什么非要用抢卫兵衣服这种愚蠢幼稚的手段。

为什么当时没能想到更好的方法呢？

烦躁地啃完了面包，路德维希悲哀地发现现在的自己还是想不出什么更好的方法。

从阳光的强度看来大概是中午了。新的食物还没有送来，路德维希赌气地瞪着那点光亮。

他有点困倦，尽管皇子专用的禁闭室里有还算舒适的床铺，但不知从何处传来的滴水声令他前一晚几乎无法入睡，而腹中饥饿使得醒着也只是煎熬。

这见鬼的——

窗外突然传来了轻微的笑声。

路德维希不想表示得急切而躁狂，但在那笑声听起来越发熟悉之后他还是站起身，用力踮着脚尖往外看。

窗外并没有人。奇怪地，路德维希左右张望，伸得脖子都痛了，还是什么也没看到。

“喂，这里。”一根树枝在窗外微微地摇晃着。

路德维希坐回床上，这才发现了躺在高处树上，优哉游哉的弗朗西斯。

“你……”没想到对方会再出现，他一时不知说什么好。“你来干什么？不是已经丢下我一个人逃走了吗？”

“喂，这是什么话？”弗朗西斯不悦地晃了下树枝，“您是皇子，被发现了也不会怎么样。如果昨晚是我被当场抓住的话，难道现在还能像您一样、好好地坐在禁闭室里吗？”

路德维希想了想便觉得对方说的有理，不由有些惭愧。

“那你怎么还没离开皇宫？还跑来这里，被抓到怎么办？”他说这话的时候微微有些脸红，但由于光线的原因，对方看不出来。

“这没什么，皇宫里还没有我去不了的地方。”弗朗西斯不无得意地宣称，“尤其是这里，我再熟悉不过了——”

“这里？”路德维希似乎听出了什么言下的意味，“兄长也常常被关禁闭吗？”

“啊、哎？我可没说过。”这次倒是弗朗西斯有些窘迫了。

路德维希笑了，他发现这看似狡猾的青年颇有几分可爱，尤其是提起基尔伯特的时候。

这时青年却又发话了。“喂，殿下。您不是在伯罗斯基公国长大的吗？怎么说起话来倒像是受过十二年宫廷教育，‘兄长’长‘兄长’短的，要是让您那位‘兄长’听见了不笑背过气去才怪。”

你瞧，他虽然叫他殿下，可根本没有几分恭敬的意思。不过，路德维希倒不讨厌这样。他说……等等，他说什么？

“不会叫‘哥哥’吗？叫声哥哥来听听。”

“哥、哥？哥哥……”路德维希陷入了迷惘。从什么时候开始，所受的教育让他意识到自己不是个普通的孩子的？哥哥要叫做兄长，爸爸叫做父亲，而他那位兄长的性格偏偏正相反……

“哈哈，这样果然顺耳多了。”弗朗西斯沿着树干溜下来，一脸笑容地凑到窗前，“以后也要记得这样叫唷，弗朗西斯哥哥——”他用手指着自己。

路德维希愕然，他被这笑得灿烂的青年给耍了。

他居然敢要他，埃丁奈迪亚帝国的皇子叫他哥哥……他不明白这意味着什么吗？

可是弗朗西斯的表情告诉他，他根本不在乎，也不把这种意味当回事。

难怪他会和基尔伯特如此投合。可是，他也生活在宫廷里、应该比他更懂得这里浮华表面下的种种盘根错节。他真的对他的身份毫无芥蒂？还是故意表现出来给他看的呢？

路德维希这样想着的时候弗朗西斯突然又溜回了树上。

“送面包的人快来了，我得走了。”他说。

“又是面包！”想起早上干硬的面包路德维希情不自禁发出抱怨。

弗朗西斯又轻声地笑了起来。“真是个孩子……好吧，等晚上哥哥给你带点好吃的来。那，再见啦。”

路德维希无意识地注视了那晃动的枝条一会儿，然后慢慢地坐回床上。

哥哥……这个有点陌生的词在他心头盘旋了一会儿，不知怎的，似乎勾起了他久未忆起的一些童年的、柔软的心思。

慢吞吞啃完晚上的面包后不久，弗朗西斯果然如约出现在窗外的夜色中。

“瞧，这是什么？”

他打开手里的纸包，里面赫然是一条烤得金黄、还冒着热气的羊腿。

“……”路德维希一把抓过羊腿，狠狠地咬了一口。一天六片面包对他这个年龄的男孩子来说简直就是折磨，尽管他在之前还提醒自己维持皇家的礼仪别一直吞口水，但在香气四溢的烤肉面前也顾不了那么多了。

弗朗西斯表情怪异地看着路德维希。

“喂，路德维希殿下……你一个人都吃了，哥哥我还没吃晚饭呐。”

路德维希狼狈地停下吞咽，鼓着脸颊向窗外望去。

弗朗西斯似笑非笑地看着他，倒也说不上是抱怨，但那眼神令他从胃里到脸上都烧了起来。

“唔……”因为嘴里还塞满东西而说不出话，路德维希看着已被撕扯到面目全非的羊腿，也觉得自己这样太失礼了。

“算了，开玩笑的。”弗朗西斯咧嘴一笑，“都说了皇宫里没有我去不了的地方了，再去厨房偷一点就是了。对了，把骨头给我，不能丢在这里。”

路德维希眼珠转动着，半晌才把嘴里的东西咽下去，含糊不清地说了句什么，也不知是“谢谢”还是“对不起”。

“没什么，没什么。”弗朗西斯同情地朝他摇摇手，“你慢点，别噎着。”

“哎……”见他有要离开的意思，路德维希忙攀住窗沿想问点什么。

“放心吧，哥哥我明天会再来的。”

莫名地，对方的笑容令他安下心来。

路德维希不由觉得这禁闭的时光也开始有些令人期待之处了。


	4. 诺拉的发现

“安东尼奥，还有吃的吗？哥哥我快饿死了。”弗朗西斯一进门就嚷。

正在小屋里坐立不安的安东尼奥·费尔南德斯先是因为对方终于回来而松了口气，而后闻言一脸诧异，“啊？烤羊腿不是已经给你了吗？”

“那个啊，在马厩里喂了那只金毛狗了。”弗朗西斯笑得有些玩味。

“什、什么……可是俺也只有那个啊……”愁眉苦脸的年轻卫兵又坐了下来。

弗朗西斯揉了揉头发，他知道安东尼奥是个老实头，让他去厨房偷东西什么的是绝对不可能的，为了不让两个人饿肚子，说不得只有自己再跑一趟了。

“那，我去厨房看看……你在这等我好了。”

“别去，弗朗！”安东尼奥仓促地站起身来，但对方已经不见人影了。

弗朗西斯跟安东尼奥是很好的朋友，不过在皇家卫队里并没有几个人知道这件事。

事实上，因为安东尼奥是住在图卢兹堡附近的农民的儿子，两人很有可能小时候就已见过面了。但那时，弗朗西斯是骑着小马从山上到田间横冲直撞的贵族少爷，而安东尼奥是跟在父亲身后用冻得发红的小手捡拾麦穗的平民小孩，就算遇到了对方也得低下头来避免直视，更别说成为什么两小无猜的童年玩伴了。

而偏偏在弗朗西斯十岁进宫成为基尔伯特皇子的伴读之后，没多久安东尼奥也被征召入伍，后来成了弗朗西斯所统领皇家卫队中的一员。在两人发现原来是同乡之后，才不无惊异地谈起彼此不尽重迭的童年回忆。故乡茂密的树林，开阔的河谷，哪里有成群的雀鸟，哪里有肥美的野兔。这种友谊，连同它所勾起的那些自由烂漫的过往——在皇宫沉闷而有些严苛的生活环境中，为两人带来了不少欢愉。

弗朗西斯很喜欢正直淳厚的安东尼奥，但怕为对方引来嫌忌，他从不在部下面前对安东尼奥表现出格外的亲近或关照。是以佛斯克队长并没想到这位前任上司会如此关心他御下一个小小的卫兵；他一向以为安东尼奥只是一个老实巴交的乡下小子罢了。事实上，安东尼奥也不总是知道弗朗西斯在想什么。他尤其不能理解弗朗西斯辞职回乡的决定，虽然基尔伯特殿下不在了，但以弗朗西斯的能力无论在宫廷或从军都大有可为之地，为什么非要辞职不可呢？他不明白。

再比如说，他辞职之后又为皇后珍珠被窃的事情潜进宫来——迟钝的安东尼奥还没想到这是因为自己的关系——而在昨晚出了那样的乱子之后，还大摇大摆地在皇宫里到处流窜，他不知道这是很危险的吗？！

让安东尼奥头痛的那人此时正异常专注地躲在一丛雪球花后面。

弗朗西斯知道以自己此刻不明不白的身份，一旦暴露极有可能被当做宫廷命案的嫌犯，因此他尽管说得轻松，行动却都带了十二分的小心。毕竟若要真出了什么事，佛斯克可不会出面帮他解释。

又等了不知道多久，一个穿着麻布束腰长裙的姑娘抱着一捆东西匆匆走过他面前的小径，弗朗西斯悄无声息地跟了上去。

他一直尾随着那女孩走近厨房，察觉到有人跟来的女孩转头看了一眼。弗朗西斯露出一个他力所能及最为甜美的笑容，“嗨，诺拉，好久不见。”

“弗朗西斯大人？！天，您怎么会在这儿？您不是……”

弗朗西斯笑着靠了过去，自然而然地揽过女孩手里的东西，顺势把她带进厨房里并关上门。

“来看看我的小诺拉，怎么，见到我你似乎不怎么开心啊。”

“可是、可是……您不是已经离开帝都了吗？”女孩一脸讶异地重复着，“还有这套衣服……您该不是偷偷溜进来的吧？”

见自己的调侃没有起到作用，弗朗西斯夸张地叹了口气。

“本来应该如此没错，但是财政官一直拖欠我的薪饷，我也是没办法才回到这儿来啊。”

诺拉探头往外看了看，然后拉下厚重的百叶窗。

“您、您是来找财政官的？”

“啊，也不全是。”弗朗西斯不想解释太多，“总之能回来看看老朋友也不错，不是吗？厨房里还有吃的吗，诺拉？我真想念你的煎蛋卷儿啊。”

起先还有点紧张的女孩闻言笑出了声。“您还是老样子，弗朗西斯大人……不怕让佛斯克队长发现吗？真不知道什么事情能教您紧张起来！别碰那些，都是些凉透了的残羹剩饭。我给您煮点东西吃吧。”

弗朗西斯毫不在意地接受了对方的评价。“那就太谢谢你了，小诺拉……对了，还有安东尼奥的份呐。”

弗朗西斯在昏暗的厨房里借着摇曳的烛火，尽可能保持优雅地大口吃着盘子里的东西。沾满番茄汁的细面条配奶油烤土豆，再简单不过的菜色，但对他饿了大半天的肚子来说已经是难以想象的美味了。

负责打扫厨房的女仆诺拉坐在一边，微笑地看着弗朗西斯用面包擦抹沾在盘底的酱汁。她一度以为再也看不到他坐在自己的厨房里狼吞虎咽的模样了——在颇为宫中侍女倾慕的弗朗西斯异常坚决地退出了皇家卫队之后——这真像是做梦。

不过，弗朗西斯说他回来是为了要钱，这种理由她并不太相信。她倒想起了近来发生的一些怪事。

“您听说了吗？最近皇宫里很不安生呢。”诺拉小声说，“就在您走了之后不久，皇后陛下说要加强警备，调回了北方的军队……这阵子帝都多了不少士兵，可是偏偏出了之前没出过的怪事。先是路德维希殿下回来的时候，准备住进之前基尔伯特殿下的寝宫，可不知怎么的，突然都说那房间晚上闹鬼。连收拾卧室的萝丝也跟我说过，她真的见到窗外有白色的影子，倒好像基尔伯特殿下的模样，只是离得远没看清楚。她吓了一跳，跑出来的时候还在楼梯上扭了脚。”

“依佛斯克大人跟侍女长的意思，要安排别的房间给路德维希殿下，偏偏小殿下人不大胆子倒不小，二话没说就住了进去。过了几天，这事倒慢慢平息了。难道真是基尔伯特殿下的魂魄？毕竟是兄弟，总不会害他吧？”

弗朗西斯边吃边有意无意地听着，时不时插上两句。像诺拉这样正值青春的姑娘，在宫廷里做事难免清苦寂寞，偶尔有个人能说说话也算消遣，只不过言谈间总离不开宫闱琐事。

“然后又是这次……皇后陛下的珍珠项链丢了。萝丝也说奇怪，从来没听过谁这么大胆子，那可是皇家才有的首饰，就是偷了也卖不出去呀。”诺拉说着说着突然凑近弗朗西斯，带着紧张与激动混杂的神情，“弗朗西斯大人，我有件事一直想跟佛斯克大人说，只是……”

“什么事？”

“我想说他可能……抓错了人，”诺拉犹豫了一下，下定决心对弗朗西斯和盘托出。“我看见一个人……就在皇后陛下丢了项链的前一天夜里，我经过皇后寝宫的时候，看见……一个男人，像是刚从里面出来的样子……”

弗朗西斯停止了咀嚼。

“您说他会不会是偷了珍珠的人呢？我想告诉佛斯克大人，可又怕是我看错了。我听说伊莎被关起来吃了不少苦；弗朗西斯大人，伊莎是路德维希皇子的侍女——虽然认识不久，但我们都挺喜欢她。她是个好姑娘，上次我给路德维希殿下送茶点的时候不小心打翻了咖啡，把书房里的羊毛地毯都弄脏了，可她不但没抱怨我，还借衣服给我穿。啊，就是那天的事，后来她被抓了，我洗好的衣服还没给她……我应该告诉佛斯克大人的，可是——”

弗朗西斯不知何时放下了叉子，极其严肃地看着诺拉。“你是说，就在伊莎借你衣服的当天晚上，你在皇后的寝宫外遇到了一个男人？”

“没……没错。”诺拉紧张地回忆着，“就是皇后陛下发现项链被偷的前一天。”

“你看清了他是谁吗？诺拉？”

“我……”诺拉吞了口口水，不无犹豫地，“我只是看了一眼……天很黑，而且我怕，怕他会发现我，您知道，我真的以为他看见我了……不过我想是的，我知道他是谁。他穿着近卫军的制服，我认得出来……是前一段时间带领军队回城的布拉金斯基上尉。”

布拉金斯基上尉。新近回到帝都的近卫军首领。这对弗朗西斯来说算是个陌生的名字，但诺拉东拉西扯的叙述却将之前模棱两可的拼图粘合起来，在他的脑海中产生了一个朦胧却又强烈的念头。

女孩看着沉默不语的弗朗西斯，似乎有些后悔自己说得太多了。“您说我应该告诉佛斯克大人吗？他可不像您这么好说话……我不想惹祸上身，可是不说的话，我又怕伊莎是被冤枉……”

“不，不，”回过神来的弗朗西斯用力摆了摆手，“不要说。诺拉，这事千万别和别人说。连我也……不，我就当什么也没听到。忘了它吧。”


	5. 皇子的担忧

揣着半只烤鹅回到卫兵小屋的弗朗西斯发现他曾经的副官特里·佛斯克正口沫横飞地训斥着什么。

“不是已经交代过你了吗？！要是出了什么事，你就等着和他一起掉脑袋吧！”

“谁要掉脑袋啊？”

弗朗西斯推开门，佛斯克吃了一惊下意识地弹起站好。

“大人……您到哪里去了？我正在担心……”

“担心什么？”弗朗西斯看看一遍垂头挨骂的安东尼奥，自然也知道佛斯克在担心什么，“担心我掉了脑袋，还是担心我连累你掉脑袋？”

“不、不当然不是，只是……大人，眼下形势突变，您最好还是……”

“不就是昨晚的事吗？我知道。”弗朗西斯自顾自地拿过一个盘子来撕烤鹅，递了一条鹅腿给仍然低头站着的安东尼奥。“这事倒是勾起了我的兴趣……毕竟凶杀案比珠宝失窃有意思多了，不是吗？”

“大人，您现在在宫里会很危险。”佛斯克本希望找到弗朗西斯让他赶快离开，但看见他不慌不忙若无其事的模样，不禁大为头疼。

“危险什么？宫里戒备的不都是你的人吗？”

“不全是，自从皇后陛下下令调近卫军回宫，那些北方佬现在嚣张得很……”从佛斯克口中弗朗西斯听到了与诺拉类似的叙述。自然，佛斯克对于此事更为愤慨，这很明显是皇后属意削弱皇家卫队的做法。尽管他设法对皇后表过几次忠心，皇后仍然拿皇家卫队当皇子一派看待，而基尔伯特皇子最大的亲信——弗朗西斯此刻就坐在他面前。

佛斯克愈加觉得烦躁，这时候如果让弗朗西斯在宫中被人发现，自己以后只怕再也摘不掉太子余党的标签了。

弗朗西斯想了想说：“再等三天吧。你给我三天时间，我给你一个结果。如何？”

“这怎么可能？”佛斯克连连摇头，别说三天，一天他也顶不住了。“珍珠失窃案本来早该结了，现在又多出桩凶杀案——”

“佛斯克，你该明白，这两桩案子实际上大有关系。”弗朗西斯提醒他。“一边是皇后，一边是皇子，你真的想清楚了？等皇帝陛下回来，你猜他会怎么处置他唯一的儿子？”

佛斯克犹疑了一下。比起参政多年的皇后，小皇子羽翼未丰这是事实。但他毕竟是皇子，只要弗雷德里希四世再无子嗣，他迟早会是皇位的继承人。何况以伯罗斯基公爵为首的先后家族在帝国仍有不小的影响力，为讨好皇后而得罪皇子殿下也并非他所希望的。

“可是……皇家卫队和近卫军都一筹莫展，您又如何……”

弗朗西斯脸色一沉。

“你是质疑我说的话吗，佛斯克队长？”

“不敢！”佛斯克头上冒出了冷汗。虽然弗朗西斯已经不是他的长官，积威之下他还是不由自主站得笔直，摆出等待责罚的姿态。直到弗朗西斯冷哼了一声说出他这三天的计划，佛斯克才回过神来，暗骂自己如此丢脸，没点皇家卫队长的魄力。

不好对弗朗西斯表露不满，佛斯克临走时回头对安东尼奥吼道：“吃完了就去干活！别以为受罚免了值勤就可以偷懒，弟兄们的马桶还没倒呢！”

弗朗西斯张了张嘴终究没说什么。他转头朝安东尼奥自嘲地笑了笑。

“没有了卫队长这个头衔，终究还是有些麻烦啊。”

深夜的皇宫，寂静中暗藏汹涌。

这一夜，第二夜，直到第三天晚上，弗朗西斯都没再露面。

再过两天皇帝陛下便要回宫。佛斯克急得跳脚，往安东尼奥小屋跑了一趟又一趟，又差人到弗朗西斯下榻的旅馆去请，却都找不到人。

也不能怪他把希望都押在弗朗西斯身上。他不过借着父亲在海军中的地位才得到皇家卫队长副官的闲职，平日跑跑腿做做杂务，哪里决断过这等大事。若非弗朗西斯更为倚重的副队长赛迪克在基尔伯特皇子遇刺时一并殉职，继任卫队长的也不可能是他。眼下三日之期将届，若弗朗西斯还不露面，他也只有投靠皇后一途了。

这天入夜时，帝都的东北街区突然喧闹起来。

早早回家歇息的人们纷纷又走上街头，很花了一些时间才弄明白发生了什么事。

某位大人的府邸失窃了。

看着前不久才出现在帝都的白袍近卫军士兵排成两列迅速赶往东北街区，茫然无知的市民互相询问着，其中间杂有一官半职的人物，谈论中隐约听见了“布拉金斯基”这个名字。

路德维希皇子很不安。

事情发展到什么地步了呢？

一个人在禁闭室里得不到任何外界的消息，而弗朗西斯迟迟没再出现，则极大地消耗了他的耐心。

他知道父亲就快要回来了。自己面临着枪杀卫士的指控，却没有有力的证据反驳。甚至于，这宫廷里没有一个人会无条件地相信他、支持他。他没有想到自己刚回帝都不久，就陷入这般困窘的境地。

他更没想到，十年来首次回家面对的不是父子相聚的温情，而是异常险恶的权力斗争。

是的，他害怕，他不知如何面对冷硬严厉的父亲，和那个笑里藏刀的女人。

伊莎在牢里不知是死是活，没有人能帮他，除了……他。

他能信任他吗？

一天，两天，三天过去了，路德维希觉得自己虚无缥缈的希望未免有些可笑了。

就算他真是兄长的好友，又凭什么一定要帮助自己呢？或者就算他想帮自己，他又能做什么呢？

路德维希苦笑着靠在枕垫上。

他想起青年不无夸耀的语气，“这皇宫里还没有我去不了的地方呢。”

突然有些担心起来了。再怎么熟悉的地方也好，来来去去，难保有被盯上的时候。

还是走吧，离开这里，宫廷是吃人的龙潭虎穴。

该不会……是已经被抓住了吧。

要是能再见他一面就好了……他得劝他快点离开，越快越好。

路德维希一时忘了自己的处境，一心一意地为弗朗西斯担心起来。

在这种担心和焦虑中，他渐渐捱不住困倦而睡了过去。

直到深夜，路德维希被不知什么地方传来的敲击惊醒。

他试图忽略那声音翻个身继续入睡，声音却越来越大。

然后，终于，他又听见了那带着调笑意味的声音：“殿下……您也睡得太死了吧。”


	6. 秘道

尽管路德维希一直盼望着弗朗西斯的出现，他仍远远低估了这种渴望的程度。他本想抱怨几句，问弗朗西斯为什么不早些来，又想警告他快点离开，但当他最终借着一点月光看见那微笑的面孔时，他什么也说不出来，只能傻乎乎地咧开嘴笑着，当然，无声地。

弗朗西斯的样子稍微有点狼狈——任谁从一个窄小迂曲且许久没使用过的地洞里爬出来都很难保持整洁光鲜，不过他的眼睛里愉悦地发着光，这快活的空气感染了路德维希，少年立刻忘记了自己之前担忧的事。“这里……有个地道？”

“这皇宫里还有很多有趣的东西等你去发觉，殿下。”弗朗西斯跟路德维希一起用石板盖住洞口，然后将床拉回原位。“这条地道的另一头是基尔伯特的书房……呼。你收拾过那里了？我进去时吓了一跳。”

“呃……”路德维希有些不好意思，不过他实在很难想象之前兄长是如何把书房用成了战场般的模样。

“喏，给你的。”弗朗西斯从纸包里拿出了香肠、奶酪和咸肉，“这几天饿坏了吧？抱歉没能早点过来。”

路德维希看着弗朗西斯，他发现自己不知何时完全忘记了“弗朗西斯会带来食物”这件事，一直期待着的似乎就只是看见他罢了。

“你听过伊万·布拉金斯基这个名字吗，殿下？”

“布拉金斯基？”路德维希回忆了片刻，迟疑着摇摇头。前些日子他被灌输了不少宫廷礼节细则和主要大臣名录，但一时记不起听过这么个名字来。

“没听过的话，过不了几天也会有人向你引见的。他是近卫军的首领，也是皇后那边的人。你要小心。”

“你觉得他和这次的事件有关？”

“很有可能。在项链丢失的前一天晚上，有人看见他在皇后寝宫附近。”

“他把项链带离了皇宫？”路德维希思索着，“难怪皇后能让人在我面前把卧室翻个底朝天。那项链会不会在他家里？”

“哼，也许吧。”弗朗西斯说，“反正我没找到，还差点被他家的看门狗咬了一口。”要在毫无头绪的陌生房子里寻找一件首饰几乎是不可能完成的任务，好在这也不是他的目的。

“什么？你去了他家里？”路德维希吃了一惊，“没受伤吧？”半明半暗中，他紧张地伸手摸索着弗朗西斯的衣袖。

“还好，没有。”弗朗西斯又哼了一声，显然还有些耿耿于怀。“只是不小心惊动了主人，只怕帝都又要热闹上一阵子了。”

面前的少年在他看来还是个孩子。因此自己真正做了什么，他并不觉得有必要一一说明。

连同他心里更为可怕的猜测。

弗朗西斯当然不会认为布拉金斯基出现在皇后寝宫是为了偷取珍珠项链。伊万·布拉金斯基是皇后的亲信，这是毋庸置疑的，从皇后调动他的部下回宫戍守以牵制皇家卫队便看得出。然而诺拉所见到的，连同伊莎被陷害的原因，显然不止这么简单。皇后参政多年，单独召见大臣倒还不算特别奇怪。但据他了解到的，当天伊万·布拉金斯基是谢绝了宫廷宴会的邀请称病在家——不曾参加晚宴却能神不知鬼不觉地出现在皇后寝宫，这便有些令人玩味了。

自然而然，弗朗西斯想到了“幽会”这个字眼。

皇后是美伦王国的公主，母国远在大陆东端。结姻时年仅十六，国中又无背景，若非交际手腕了得，也难以短短数年间便在帝国宫廷呼风唤雨。

而弗雷德里希四世年岁已高，自先后去世后便常居离宫。且不论年轻的皇后芳心寂寞，单就继承人而言，若再过几年仍无一子半女，在与皇子的较量中她只能是最后的输家。

于情于理，皇后与年轻的近卫军将领私通并非不可能，至少比起皇帝，她与布拉金斯基的年龄要接近得多。

那么项链失窃和其后的枪击事件都有了合理的解释。布拉金斯基与皇后私会时撞见诺拉，但因当时诺拉穿着伊莎的裙服，夜色中被认成了小皇子的侍女。可说是诺拉逃过一劫，也是那名叫伊莎的女孩儿无端倒楣——次日皇后便设计陷害伊莎，意欲封口。本来皇后说丢了东西，谁敢质疑，焉知路德维希穷追不舍，三番两次潜入打探，皇后只得再将情夫召进宫来，好把项链带出宫去——这大概就是他遇见路德维希那天晚上皇后再度召开宫廷宴会的原因。

那么，当晚皇后或布拉金斯基发现了路德维希的行踪之后，索性将计就计，射杀卫兵嫁祸皇子，也是再明显不过的推论了。

弗朗西斯轻轻叹了口气，他开始有些同情这仍在云里雾里的少年了。

然而这是他的命运，也是他的责任；他非得在极短的时间内明白这一切并学会如何应付不可。

“这是你的枪吧？”弗朗西斯拿出一件东西递给路德维希。这是一把小巧的自卫手枪，枪身和枪柄分别以黄金和象牙装饰。也许因为皇子还未成年的关系，这枪看上去玩赏的意味似乎更大于实用。

“你怎么把它拿来了？”路德维希有点吃惊，他没想到弗朗西斯能从他的卧室里找出这把手枪。

“这把枪原本是皇后的，她有好几只这样的小手枪。”弗朗西斯说，另一手举起一颗弹丸。“我想杀死胡安的一定是这种银质子弹。”

“为什么？”

“也许你不知道，皇家卫队里只有小队长以上可以佩枪。”弗朗西斯说，“他们带的是近战手枪，子弹和军队所用的不同。如果皇后和布拉金斯基上尉要陷害你，一来临时未必能拿到皇家卫队的佩枪，二来他们不见得能认出没有了制服的胡安是中队长，因此不能断定你是否拿走了他身上的手枪。而你自己的佩枪正好是皇后之前赠予……开枪的或许就是皇后本人。等皇帝陛下回来、当众验尸时，就会发现打进死者头部的子弹和你这把枪所用的一致。”

“可是当天晚上我并没带着这把枪。”路德维希抗议说，“我只拿着那个卫兵的枪，”

“谁会相信呢？”

“在我被关进禁闭室之前，他们知道……”

“你完全可以在被抓住之前把枪藏在随便什么地方。你甚至有时间回到你自己的房间，把它放进抽屉里，再堂而皇之地走出去被卫兵发现。”

路德维希有些气恼。“你知道这不可能。而你现在倒把它拿来了，我的嫌疑更洗不清了！”

“反正你的嫌疑已经洗不清了。”弗朗西斯满不在乎地说，“为了安全起见，还是带上它吧。”

“我不想——”

“殿下。”弗朗西斯的声音突然变得严肃，“从今天起我要求您务必……随身携带武器。您忘了基尔伯特殿下是怎么遇刺的吗？”

路德维希不做声了。

“把它藏好。”弗朗西斯动手将手枪塞进路德维希的腰带里，“听着，在皇帝陛下回来之后，你要当众承认你用这把枪杀了胡安·尤格里德斯。”


	7. 武器

路德维希莫名其妙地瞪着弗朗西斯。他已经无力表示抗议了。

“这是唯一的办法。你不是想把那女孩留在身边吗？”

“可是……”

“我敢说在皇帝陛下回来之后，皇后不但不会指责你，还会为你说话。毕竟皇帝再怎么震怒，也不可能因为这件事当众审判、甚至对你处刑，最多是一顿鞭打，加上个半月禁闭——”弗朗西斯好笑地瞥了眼路德维希顿时紧张起来的神色，“这时皇后顺水推舟、从中求情，不但显得大度，也能让你敬畏之余心怀感激。”

“对付立足未稳、无依无靠的年轻皇子，还有什么手段能比恩威并施更有效呢？这样一来，殿下就算能逃过惩罚，也没有立场再维护自己的侍女，而失去伊莎之后你将不得不更依赖皇后和她的心腹。这件事也会让你在皇帝、大臣乃至民众面前的信用大减，你越是抗辩，越会显得顽劣而不知悔悟。路德维希皇子夜行宫闱、枪杀卫兵的丑闻要不了多久就会传遍全国；当然，在皇后一手操纵之下，我相信你还会做出越来越多的‘劣行’。你的父亲会对你越来越失望，而皇后陛下，毫无疑问，会扮演慈母的角色，处处维护你、为你求恳，无形中让每个人都认为你已经无可救药。几年之后，你要么庸碌无为，要么成为败坏皇室的浪荡皇子，到时即便你的父亲没有其他子女可供选择，或者他也会考虑……”

既惊且怒的路德维希已经听不下去了。

“告诉我……我要怎么做？！”他低声地，几乎是咬牙切齿地说道。

弗朗西斯不无怜悯地看着激动起来的少年。

自然，光被激怒还不够。要在这场漫长的战争中生存下来，他需要更多的机智、缜密，以及最重要的，耐性。

可是他帮不了他更多了。

时间有限，弗朗西斯只有尽快说明自己的计划。“辩解是没用的，你唯一能做的就是干脆地承担指控，向皇帝陛下承认你是在潜入皇后寝宫调查珍珠失窃案时，发现尤格里德斯盗窃，打斗中为自卫才开了枪。”

“……”

“记住，要坚持这个解释，无论审案的官员如何盘问你。你是皇子，只要皇帝不反对你的说法，帝国上下没有人可以反对。”

“你的意思是说，要我诬陷尤格里德斯。”

“我很为他难过，但现在看来，这是唯一的办法。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“只要你坚持，比起把事情闹大，皇后和布拉金斯基上尉也会很高兴把黑锅推到一个死人身上。”

“这不公平！”

“我保证胡安的家人会收到一笔丰厚的抚恤金。在他的家乡也不会有人知道这件事。”

“可我不能欺骗父亲……”

“殿下！”弗朗西斯严厉地瞪着路德维希，直到后者咬了咬嘴唇不再坚持。

“皇后那里呢？”

“不必担心皇后会揭穿什么。她之前只不过把你当成懵懂无知的孩子；而在这件事之后，她将不得不改变对你的看法，”弗朗西斯说着向少年靠近了些，“……和手段。当然，这或许会使你以后的处境更为危险……这也是我要求你随身带枪的原因。”

路德维希点点头。

“我相信比起受人摆布，你会更希望将命运掌握在自己手里。”弗朗西斯突然有种抚摸少年头发的冲动，但他克制住了。“当然，如果你只想过平静的生活，也不是不行……没有人要求你一定得走基尔伯特殿下的路。”

“不，我听你的。”路德维希坚决地表示，他睁大的眼睛在夜色中微微闪亮。

“那好。记住我今天的话：面对你的父亲的时候，你得勇敢、坚定，记住你所做的一切都是代表着他的立场；而对于皇后——你要尽可能地礼敬，待她如同待你自己的母亲。她将是你未来几年中最大的敌人，但至少她还算是个值得敬畏的对手。”

察觉少年的双肩——不知由于紧张还是愤怒——而微微颤抖着，弗朗西斯抬起手握住它们，注视着少年的眼睛。“你无须害怕皇帝或是皇后，他们也不过是凡人，有自己渴望和畏惧的东西。尤其是皇后；对于伊莎这样的小人物，她或者高如云端，但对于殿下你——她无法抹杀你的存在，只要你保护好自己，你现在所经历的一切都将成为日后面对她的武器。”

路德维希忽然伸手握住了他的。

“告诉我，弗朗西斯，告诉我——兄长他是不是——”他的声音因为激动而有些哑了。

弗朗西斯知道他问的是什么，但他只是摇摇头抽回了手。

“我不知道，殿下。我不能做这种没有根据的猜测。”

等少年稍微平静下来之后，弗朗西斯开始收拾东西。

“你真的打算把那姑娘留在宫里吗？”他问。

“当然。”

“你知道这对她来说有多危险。”

“我会保护她的。”少年沉声道。

呵。年轻人总是这么不知深浅。弗朗西斯不以为然地看着路德维希，想起了某个总是自信满满的银发青年。放心吧，弗朗，我会保护你的……省省吧。

然而弗朗西斯终究没有说出更多打击路德维希的话；他觉得自己今天所说的对这个少年而言已经过于沉重了。

“殿下，请一切小心。”弗朗西斯离开之前说。

“我会的。”

“尤其对于你信任的人，”临走却还是无法不多啰嗦几句，弗朗西斯觉得自己快成个老头子了。“切记不要过于信任任何人。无论你做什么计划，最好将其分成几个部分，交给不同的人处理，好确保没人能猜出它的全部。在你的势力稳固之前，不要暴露你的亲信，否则……”

“我明白。”

“要尽可能利用你舅父家族的势力，笼络帝都的元老派，比如爱德华·冯·波克公爵和卡普西将军。皇家卫队里你可以信赖的人有托里斯·罗利纳提斯小队长……”弗朗西斯犹豫了一下还是说出，“还有安东尼奥·费尔南德斯。”

“我记住了。”

“那么……”弗朗西斯想了想，似乎没有什么要补充的了。“我走了。”

“弗朗西斯——”路德维希想问，你呢？你会帮我吗？

“对了，请格外小心伊万·布拉金斯基！”弗朗西斯的声音从地洞里传来。

路德维希怔怔地望着那个不大的洞口，心情复杂。看来今天晚上他是别想睡了。


	8. 路德维希的申辩

“是这样吗？”皇帝花白的头颅略微抬起，看向面前的少年。

“是的，父亲。”少年仍显纤薄的身躯如同军人般站得笔直，神色肃穆，回答也如军人一样干脆俐落。

“为什么你当时不申辩呢，我的孩子？”被关了几天禁闭的少年看起来有些憔悴，嘴唇也干裂了。

“我没有什么可申辩。”路德维希答道，“身为皇子却视礼仪为儿戏，过失杀人而惊动宫廷，令母亲生气，受罚是应该的。”

“嗯。”满意于皇子诚恳的态度，皇帝将视线投向角落里的特里·佛斯克。

“这么说犯人是那个胡安·尤格里德斯啰？珍珠找到了吗？”

“还、还没有。”佛斯克吓得哆嗦了一下。这一天对他来说简直是心惊肉跳，先是路德维希皇子一改先前的口风，直指他的部下窥探皇后寝宫、意图不轨，而皇后一直未发一言，此刻皇帝陛下不知是喜是怒……这就是弗朗西斯给出的“结果”？他只希望那位故弄玄虚的上司——不，前上司——不要玩得太过火。现在看来皇子似乎是占了上风，还好自己没急着将那小女仆送上绞架。“我会加紧调查的，陛下。”他连忙说。

“父亲。”路德维希皇子这时却又开口了，“鉴于当事者是佛斯克队长的属下，我倒觉得这件事交给布拉金斯基上尉调查更为合适，也免得佛斯克队长为难。”

“也好……那么就由近卫军来调查这件事吧。”皇帝说。

站在一旁的皇后一直没有插话。正如她没想到路德维希会突然开口叫她“母亲”，她也想不出几天前鬼鬼祟祟被自己抓个现行时还既惊且怒不知所措的小皇子是几时变得这般冷静沉着了。她不知道路德维希在前一天夜里已经设想了几百种可能的对话与应答；这是他们之间的第一次较量，他不能容许自己出半点差错。

“比起珍珠的下落，我更担心的是母亲的安全。从这次的事件看来，皇宫的守卫是需要好好整顿了。”路德维希说，“虽然眼下有皇家卫队跟近卫军两部人马戍守帝都，但似乎正因为两方部署不一，反而给了某些人可乘之机。你觉得呢，佛斯克队长？”

“啊？啊，皇子殿下说的是。”佛斯克只能连连点头，不敢去看一眼皇帝的表情。

此时的弗雷德里希四世正注视着令他觉得有些陌生的小儿子。

“这些年不见……你也长大了，路德维希。”

路德维希感到胸腔里突兀地跳动起来。但他命令自己按捺住紧张的心情，用恭敬而平稳的语气回答：“这都得归因于您和舅父的教导养育，父亲。”

那个人……哥哥，虽然看不到这一切，但我的表现应该没有让他失望吧？

路德维希想着哥哥这个词的时候，没有想清楚脑海中那个模糊的影子究竟是基尔伯特，还是弗朗西斯。

他确实很累了，回到自己的房间便倒头睡下了。在脱衣时他抽出腰间那把被体温弄热了的手枪，本打算放回抽屉，想了想还是塞到了枕头下面。

从那时开始他确实养成了枪不离身的习惯。

“托里斯·罗利纳提斯？”

“在。”褐发的青年挺起胸膛，以让皇子看清自己的脸，但微微垂下眼帘以避免与这高贵的人物对视。

在前一天皇帝回宫之后，整个宫廷连同半个帝都传开了路德维希殿下虽然年少，却是个有胆有识的年轻人。皇帝本人显然也非常满意，并属意让皇子参与皇城的守卫工作，于是今天一早皇家卫队便被集结，以接受皇子殿下的检阅。

按佛斯克队长呈上的名单点过一遍，路德维希格外注意了一下弗朗西斯提过的名字——安东尼奥·费尔南德斯，但并未让目光在他身上停留太久。

“父亲说我可以挑选两个卫兵，专门保护我的安全。”路德维希稍稍提高声音让所有人都能听到自己的话，“作我的私人侍卫意味着可能得要脱离皇家卫队……因此我想我不要贸然决定为好。”

“有人愿意自荐吗？”

卫兵们仍然毕恭毕敬地低着头，并没有要反应的意思。能成为皇子殿下的私人侍卫自然是一步登天的好事，但同时也意味着天大的责任。没有过人的本事，谁也不敢贸然出头。就说从前吧，基尔伯特殿下身边不离左右的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦爵士可不是简单的角色，结果还不是落得个年纪轻轻就挂职返乡的结局。

路德维希等待了一会儿。他并没指望有人回答，只是想让自己要做的事情显得不那么刻意。“那么，还是我来选择好了。”

他在卫兵排好的队列间踱了两圈，然后状似无意地，选中了安东尼奥。他并没打算选托里斯——如果这两个人确是弗朗西斯信赖的部下，那么留一个在卫队中是必要的。托里斯已经是小队长，过上几年若不能成为卫队长，也可以找机会晋升职衔进入军队。路德维希知道，在未来几年里替自己安插心腹是极其重要的。

正当他打算再随便挑一个看着顺眼的卫兵时，背后突然响起了一个带点紧张抑或激动的声音。

“皇子殿下，”说话的是一个个子不高、形容俊俏的青年，“菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇愿意随侍皇子殿下。”

似乎单薄了点。不过事实上，他也不需要多么强壮的侍卫保护。好在看起来还算伶俐，应付些琐碎差事应该够了。这样想着，路德维希许可了菲利克斯的自荐。

事实上路德维希正急于知道弗朗西斯的下落——在不惊动其他人的前提下。于是在总算完成卫队检阅的仪式、按例部署巡查之后，他便找个借口在书房里单独召见了安东尼奥。

安东尼奥有点局促地站在过于柔软的地毯上，这房间对他而言有些太大了，他几乎不知眼睛朝哪里看好。他不知自己是交了什么好运气——又或者是厄运也说不定，虽然是升迁，可不知什么时候触怒了皇子只怕会惹来灭顶之灾。他可没有弗朗西斯的贵族身份，更没有他能跟皇储殿下称兄道弟的本事；何况这位路德维希殿下看上去比之前的基尔伯特殿下要严肃冷峻得多。他还不知道弗朗西斯和这位皇子有什么交情，自然也没想到自己之所以被选中，完全是因为弗朗西斯的缘故。

因此在路德维希开口的时候——虽然他已经有所顾虑，尽量以平常的方式开场而没有直接问出“弗朗西斯在哪里”这种问题，安东尼奥还是吃了一惊。

“您是说弗朗西斯……波诺弗瓦大人？他离职已经有些日子，应该是回家了吧？”

“你确定？我知道他两天前还在帝都。”

安东尼奥打了个寒颤。他本想着无论如何也不能泄露弗朗西斯前些日子潜入宫城的事，但看来面前的皇子殿下十有八九已经知道了。“弗朗西斯大人之前暂住在西城区的赛马旅馆。但眼下他是否还在帝都，属下的确不知……如果没有别的事务，大概他这一两天就要离开了吧。”

路德维希接下来的话令安东尼奥又是一个激灵，他悲惨地意识到自己往后的日子只怕不会太好过了。

“帮我想个办法——我要离开皇宫，越快越好。”


	9. 赛马旅馆

路德维希披着斗篷来到赛马旅馆时已是黄昏了。旅馆主人说波诺弗瓦先生早些时候已经离开，不过他有三辆马车，拖着十来个沉重的箱子，大概走不很快；现在去追或许还来得及。

弗朗西斯看见一人一马从后方飞驰赶来的时候还以为自己哪里出了纰漏，现在要被捉回去问罪。他让马车停下，下了车这才看清追来的是路德维希。尽管做了此后再不见面的准备，他倒也没有刻意避开小皇子的意图——佛斯克已经帮他结清了薪俸，毕竟在帝都多留两日也是想等皇帝回来，好得知皇宫里那小家伙是否顺利过了这一关。眼下既然一切如他的计划进行着，他便也没什么好担心了。

“为什么……”翻身下马的路德维希还有些气息不稳，一开口却忍不住满是委屈，“为什么不说一声便要走了？”

“殿下？我还以为我已经说的很清楚了。”弗朗西斯有点摸不着头脑，“应该交代的不是前天晚上就说完了吗？我在帝都已经没什么事可做，本来昨天就该……”

“连句再见也不说吗？”甚至不问问我这两天经历了什么？路德维希不悦地想。

弗朗西斯无奈地向少年的方向走了两步。“伊莎怎么样？”

“她……还好。”想起伊莎令路德维希有些难过，虽然人是救下来了，渐渐也能开口说话，但仍然很虚弱，可想而知受过何种残酷的对待。

“别难过了。以后加倍小心就好，这种事不是每次都有得补救的。”弗朗西斯轻拍了下少年的肩膀，“不过这次她大难不死，也算是女神庇佑，一个人一生中能遭受的厄运总不会太多。”

不知为什么，他与这少年不过才认识几天，感觉上却已经像和基尔伯特一样彼此熟悉。此刻将要分别，看着路德维希欲言又止的模样，弗朗西斯发现自己居然有点不舍。两人在月光下对望着，谁也没有说话。

半晌，弗朗西斯收回了放在对方肩上的手。僵立许久的少年突然被触动似的，有些着急地开口，“我……我按你说的做了。”

弗朗西斯点点头。

“我还向父亲建议由近卫军来调查珍珠的下落；皇后没说什么，我想布拉金斯基上尉会知道如何了结此事。”

“你做的很好。”

“父亲已经同意我和佛斯克队长一起安排皇城的护卫。”

“我听说了。”

“我把费尔南德斯调到了身边……他看起来像是个可靠的人。”

弗朗西斯带着种他自己也没发觉的温和表情，耐心地听少年东拉西扯地说着所有能想得起来的话题。然而最后少年终于沉默了；弗朗西斯适时地后退了一步。

“您以后会学会更多的，殿下。祝您一切顺利。”

“弗朗西斯？”路德维希急迫地上前一步，还没意识到对方的口吻为何突然冷淡下来。

“我该走了。”

“不，弗朗西斯，没有你的话我什么都做不了。”路德维希下了决心般地喊道，“留下来，好吗？”

弗朗西斯停顿下转身的动作，片刻，却只是摇了摇头。

“您很聪明，殿下，您身边也不会缺少才学之士。我只不过在巧合之下做了力所能及的事情而已。您并不需要……”

“不，我需要你。”

“您不该依赖我的。”

“我不会依赖你，我保证，我会用心记住你教我的一切。我会为这个国家更好的未来而努力……但我需要你的帮助。弗朗西斯，留下来，别让我一个人面对这一切。”路德维希竭力表现出诚意，他不明白为什么弗朗西斯看起来丝毫不为所动。“你不肯帮我吗？”

“……抱歉。”弗朗西斯说，随即毫不犹豫地转身登上马车。

“弗朗西斯！”

弗朗西斯示意车夫前进。

“弗朗西斯！”路德维希不知为什么忘了骑马，而是跟在马车后飞奔，“等等！”

“呼……”弗朗西斯有些疲累地闭上眼睛，捏了捏眉脊，自言自语地：“真是个难缠的小鬼……”

“少爷，没问题吗？”驾车的男人不无担心地回头询问，跟在后面的少年看起来快要跑不动了，但几次被甩掉之后又锲而不舍地追了上来。自家主人也没有下令全速前进；毕竟这对于后面两架拖着沉重物品的马车而言有些太吃力了。

“弗朗西斯……我命令你停下！”少年的吼声从后方传来。

弗朗西斯皱眉，再次让马车停下，然后从车窗探出头去，冷眼望着上气不接下气的少年。

“殿下，我已经不再是效忠帝国的骑士了。别说是您，就是您那至高无上的父亲，也无法再命令我什么了。”

“……”路德维希在马车窗边弯下腰来，大口喘着气。他的蓝眼睛里充盈了泪水，但不知是由于过于透支体力的奔跑还是弗朗西斯斩钉截铁的答复。

“还有什么话要说吗？”毕竟不忍心对少年过于冷淡，弗朗西斯微微放柔了口气问道。

“你宣誓效忠的只有兄长一个人而已吗……我不行吗？”平复了呼吸的少年抬起头来，仍泛着雾气的眼睛望向弗朗西斯。

“那个誓言好像一生那么漫长，”弗朗西斯叹道，“我现在终于从它的桎梏中解脱出来，您是想让我再死一次吗？路德维希殿下。”

路德维希愣住了。

“桎梏”？能效忠未来的皇帝、全国上下骑士的荣誉在他看来居然是枷锁，难道兄长的死反而让他如释重负？

他开不了口询问，也无法再说出要求弗朗西斯留下的话。然而在马车离开之前，他忍不住问道：“我还能再见到你吗？”

弗朗西斯有点意外小皇子如此执着，但想到他小小年纪便经历了前几日的种种，对唯一伸出援手的自己产生依赖似乎也情有可原。是不是自己的言行哪里不够妥当呢？他无奈地反省着，以安抚的口气答道：“当然可以，有机会的话。”

“什么机会？”路德维希显然不满意于如此敷衍的答案，一手仍按在马车的窗沿，“我能去你家吗？”

“如果殿下光临，我自然欢迎。”

“你家在哪里？”

“……”真是被他打败了。“阿尔萨特，图卢兹堡。”弗朗西斯没精打采地答道。


	10. 图卢兹堡

无论宫廷里的斗争如何激烈，对于帝国的平民而言，基尔伯特皇子遇刺后的几年可算是弗雷德里希四世登基以来难得平静的一段时期了。

路德维希皇子已届成年，从近两年的朝野逸闻来看，这位小皇子似乎少年老成、行事稳健，与之前皇帝默认的继承人基尔伯特殿下大不相同。不仅皇帝本人，连执掌帝国一半军权、位高权重的卡普西将军亦对路德维希皇子十分欣赏，正式加封皇储看起来不过是时间问题而已。已经有人在期望这位未来的皇帝能将过去几十年战事频仍的帝国带入一个和平安定的新纪元；但同时也有人风闻这位皇子作风强硬、冷酷无情，只怕一旦掌权，将会成为比其父有过之而无不及的铁血暴君。

弗雷德里希四世对这个儿子的心情颇为复杂。由于长时间不在一起生活，路德维希与他不算亲匿，而在这两年里，他发觉自己很难弥补十年来父子感情的空白。不知路德维希是在舅父伯罗斯基公爵那里被教导得太好，还是他身边的教师过于尽职尽责，他的言行举止近乎礼仪读本上皇家子弟的典范——以十六七岁的少年而言，他表现得太过完美无缺，有时甚至令皇帝也感到意外。弗雷德里希四世不得不承认，尽管他在感情上更加偏爱个性鲜明、有时稍显顽劣的长子基尔伯特，但毫无疑问，路德维希是更为理想的皇位继承人。

这是一个平静的冬日。不只在帝都和主要的城市里，乡下也一样弥漫着新年将至的欢乐气氛。弗朗西斯正坐在窗前制作一匹新的木马，这是他的消遣，也是为了新年必要的准备。他那总是穿得整洁笔挺、一丝不苟的管家这时走了进来，通报道：“您有帝都来的客人，弗朗西斯少爷。”

弗朗西斯抬头望了一眼，还是完成了手上最后两刀才站起身来，用管家递过来的手帕擦了擦手，然后向会客室走去。

壁炉前坐着一个周身裹着斗篷的人，很冷似的，正试图把椅子向炉火拖近一些。弗朗西斯只看了他一眼，就又折身返回里间，对管家吩咐道：“皮埃尔，叫人去通知客人们，说我临时有事，明晚的舞会取消。带些礼物，邀请他们在新年夜务必光临。特别替我向罗兰小姐道歉；在新年舞会时我一定请她跳第一支舞。”

“是，少爷。”

无需主人邀请而自己起身跟了进来的客人随即不太高兴地出声，“谁是罗兰小姐？”

“这和你有什么关系？”弗朗西斯又走向了那匹木马。

“……你又要请来一群女人，弄得你的房子里到处是香粉味？”

“不然呢？这一带只有图卢兹堡可以举行舞会。”

“那又如何？你已经不是这里的领主了。”

“……谢谢你的提醒。”弗朗西斯说着，没有抬头。

“前些天你又出门了？”

“是的，皇子殿下……您不喜欢开舞会，又不喜欢我出门，那么独居在家我该做什么呢？”

“觉得无聊的话回来帝都不就好了。”摘掉斗篷的路德维希熟门熟路地找到角落里一把小木椅坐下，研究起了弗朗西斯的木马。他伸手拉了下马颈上的木栓，木马就缓慢地摇晃起来。“这是为新年准备的吗？”

弗朗西斯瞪了他一眼。本想重申一次自己无意重返宫廷的立场，但想想这个话题两年来已经谈得够多了。只是说说而已吧，这小鬼。他拨开路德维希的手，“不要动，还有几个部件没做好……正好你来了，帮我做吧。”

“好的。”路德维希索性脱下了外套。他很乐意帮忙弗朗西斯做些木工之类的杂活，尽管平素不苟言笑的路德维希皇子挽起袖子锯木头的模样怕是连他已经相当倚重的侍卫队长安东尼奥·费尔南德斯都无法想象的。

弗朗西斯的祖父贝尔纳德·波诺弗瓦伯爵曾是这片土地的主人，但出于某些原因，他的父亲在英年早逝之前并没能继承这片土地或伯爵头衔。基尔伯特本有意在适当的时候把它们还给弗朗西斯，但正如我们所知道的，他没能等到这个机会就离开了宫廷里前途大好的职位，同时放弃了他的骑士身份。现在的波诺弗瓦家族已经只是名义上的贵族——没有头衔，没有领地，除了这座古老的庄园和坐吃山空的财产，似乎没有剩下什么。家族的没落使得偌大的波诺弗瓦宅邸显得有些空旷而诡魅，但路德维希仍很喜欢这里的花园。此刻他们正在一片扫开了积雪的空地上比剑，如同往常每次一样，拿起剑的弗朗西斯变得专注而严格；而在今天的路德维希眼里，这一切突然有了某种全新的意义。

不能不说弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是个十分英俊的年轻人。平日里玩世不恭的态度使得他的美貌颇带有几分纨绔子弟的轻浮意味，但在他拿起剑的时候，当那张脸上露出认真专注而非调笑的神情，路德维希觉得弗朗西斯远比他更像位王子。他无数次想要丢下剑拿起画笔，将那霎时间令他心动的影像捕捉下来，可惜他并不像擅长用枪那么善于绘画。

虽然是冬天，两人都只穿着贴身的衬衫。寒冷很快被运动产生的热量驱散，开始时冻得发白的脸上渐渐有了血色。不知想着什么的路德维希更是觉得近乎有些燥热了，尤其是当弗朗西斯过于靠近的时候——

他意识到时已太晚了。弗朗西斯的意图骗过了他，并得以绕过他的剑锋，从侧面猛地劈下。路德维希仓促抬剑挡架，当的一声之后，他手里的剑掉在地上。弗朗西斯后退了一步，剑尖朝下，脸上又是似笑非笑的神气。

“我说过很多次了，战斗中最首要的就是专心。不过既然殿下对剑术没有兴趣，以后也不必练了。”

“不是的。”路德维希急着辩解，一边捡起比武用的钝剑，追上了弗朗西斯，“我若没有兴趣就不会专程来请教你了。”

“对剑没兴趣也无可厚非……毕竟现在是火枪的时代了。”甫一停手便觉得寒风凛冽，弗朗西斯快步走进房里，示意身后的路德维希关门。

“枪只是杀人的工具而已。”路德维希说，“剑术才是真正的艺术。它象征着勇敢、不屈和高贵的精神，每一个出身高贵的人都应该精通剑术。”

“哈。”弗朗西斯不以为然地笑了，“谁说的？”

“埃德尔斯坦先生。”

“谁？”

“罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦……我的礼仪教师。”路德维希答道。

“是他啊。”弗朗西斯眼前浮现出一个有着修长手指和刻板表情，头发总是一丝不乱的贵族青年形象。“没想到他会当了你的老师……这还真像那个呆子会说的话。”他把自己裹进一块鸵鸟毛编织的毛毯，好舒服地蜷进躺椅里，“看来宫廷里并不缺乏教习殿下的人才，殿下。就算你想磨练剑术，也没必要浪费时间和精力，这么远跑来跟我练习。”

“埃德尔斯坦先生还说过，你是赢得近十年来唯一一次全国比武大会桂冠的帝国第一剑士。”路德维希静静地说，看着弗朗西斯刚闭上的眼睛又睁开来，带着些微的诧异和无措。

“他提过我？……什么‘帝国第一剑士’，最多不过是‘宫廷第一剑士’而已……真正的高手是不会屑于在什么比武大会上露面的。”

“那在我找到真正的高手之前，难道不应该跟‘宫廷第一剑士’学习吗？”

弗朗西斯连睁眼回答也懒得了。

“我还有一件事要告诉你。”路德维希说，“上星期我过了十八岁的生日。”这次弗朗西斯不得不从毛毯里坐了起来。

“祝贺你，殿下——我为你长大成人感到由衷高兴。”尽管两人间奇特的联系已持续了三年多，弗朗西斯并不知道路德维希的生日，少年也没有提过。十八岁的生日对帝国的男孩来说有着成人礼的意义，而对于作为帝国继承人的路德维希·贝什米特，其重要性更是可想而知。弗朗西斯开始考虑该准备件什么礼物给这一直被他当成孩子的年轻人了。

“我也很高兴。最好不过的是，父亲给了我莱比锡郡的领地。你瞧，现在我来你这里只要不到三天的路程了。”


	11. 皇子的愿望

相比于路德维希的满意，弗朗西斯觉得很难描述“更容易见面了”属于好事还是坏事。刚得到自己领地的路德维希第一件事就是跑来找他，于情于理，他也应该表露些感激才是。但他总是觉得有什么地方不妥，让他笑不起来。

平心而论，弗朗西斯并不讨厌偶尔有路德维希的拜访和陪伴。抛开他的皇子身份不谈，路德维希算是个讨人喜欢的孩子，聪明好学之外，更难得的是谦逊稳重。弗朗西斯倒没后悔当初应承路德维希来找自己的话——左右就算他不说，皇子殿下想知道的话，也总能找出他的住处——他只是没想到路德维希真的会来，而且不止一次。从最开始想尽办法溜出皇宫、奔波数日到了图卢兹堡之后却又不敢耽搁、最多住上一夜便要匆匆返程，到现在年岁渐长，愈来愈得皇帝信任的路德维希有了更多的自由，以各种借口“偶经”图卢兹堡的次数便越来越多，逗留的时间也越来越长。过去一年里他们见了五六次面——如果算上路德维希赶来却发现弗朗西斯不在的那些拜访，自然只会更多。

这一认知让弗朗西斯对路德维希从初时的热情款待渐渐转为了现在不冷不热的微妙态度。他察觉到某些事情的发展已经超脱了自己的掌控，而目前看来，他的暗示似乎收效甚微。前所未有地，一个刚满十八岁的少年让他，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦一筹莫展了。

“她蔷薇般的嘴唇——”

路德维希在翻过一页的时候抬了抬眼，随即发现弗朗西斯已经蜷在毛毯里睡着了。真是的，他的声音有那么单调乏味吗？虽然已经吃过了晚餐，现在还不算太迟，而且他在读的可是一本紧张香艳的骑士小说呢。

这样想着，路德维希还是禁不住唇角勾起微笑，合上书本放在一边，轻轻走过去想帮弗朗西斯拉好毛毯。

不知怎的，在他朝着熟睡的弗朗西斯俯下身去之时，路德维希想起了自己才刚念过的语句，“蔷薇般的嘴唇……”

弗朗西斯的嘴唇当然不像蔷薇那么娇艳。而且，由于烤了过久的炉火，此刻它看起来有点发干。但那优美的轮廓和引人遐思的色泽仍让路德维希停下了他本要进行的动作，他再一次、不由自主地想起了自己这次过来的目的，在弗朗西斯的注视下一直无法开口的……

路德维希闭着眼睛，就在他将体会到那“花瓣般的”触感时，下方平静的呼吸声忽然变了频率，接着什么东西重重地撞上他的额头，路德维希差点痛出眼泪。

弗朗西斯的动作几乎是出于本能，后仰、提膝，起身挥拳，全无半点迟疑。所幸回过神来的路德维希退后及时，避开了后两下攻击。然而现在弗朗西斯清醒了，他的眼神让路德维希觉得比被打中了还要难受。

“你知道自己在做什么吗，路德维希殿下？”弗朗西斯冷冷问道。

“知道。”路德维希很好地掩饰了自己的不安，他从两年前就已经学会无论面对什么都要保持身为皇子的矜贵与威严，尽管这使他在某些情况下显得冷酷而傲慢。

“啪。”可惜这种威严对弗朗西斯毫无作用；他坚持认为顽劣的孩子就该用特别的手段管束——哪怕这孩子已经长得和他一般高了。

路德维希这次没有躲开。这一巴掌在他白皙的脸上留下了微微隆起的指印，但他也同时捉住了弗朗西斯的手腕。

弗朗西斯一挣之下，居然没有挣脱，反而被一股大力拉了过去。这是要造反了？弗朗西斯暗骂，这小混蛋。两人小小地挣扎了一番，但因都不想伤到对方，而少年的力气比他想象的更大——结果是弗朗西斯被制住了双手按回到躺椅上。

发觉自己处境不利的弗朗西斯默默地咬了咬牙。这就是这几年疏于磨练的结果，他苦笑，养尊处优真是要不得啊。

“你生我的气了吗？弗朗西斯？”

弗朗西斯气恼地瞪着压在他上方的少年。明明知道还不放手吗？

路德维希将身体更俯下一些，直到弗朗西斯能借着壁炉和蜡烛的光清晰地看到他湛蓝眼中的火焰。“我说过我刚刚过了十八岁生日。父亲给我的礼物是皇储的头衔和北方的土地；舅父送来了剑和铠甲，连皇后也送了我一匹马。”

“那又怎样？！”弗朗西斯倒无意批评路德维希对同为男性的自己想入非非，在还没结婚的年轻贵族中间这并不是新鲜事；但他十分确信这绝不是他想送给路德维希的生日礼物。

“埃德尔斯坦先生说，生日庆典之后我就是成年人了。我可以去找我喜欢的人，然后吻他。”

“看在天父份上，他指的是女孩子，路德维希！”

“他没说过不能是男的。”

“那家伙说什么你都听吗？”弗朗西斯觉得自己快要疯了。

“我只做我想做的。”路德维希低声说，“弗朗西斯……我想要你。”

他的脸颊再次因为莫名的渴望而发热了。

路德维希慢慢地低下头，直到他能清楚地感觉到弗朗西斯的气息轻轻扫过自己的下巴，他目不转睛地注视着那不知由于愤怒还是惊慌而更为红润的嘴唇。

一声冷笑打断了少年的遐想。

“你想要，别人就得给吗？我倒几乎忘了您的身份了，路德维希殿下。”

路德维希怔了一下。“我不是……”

“您大概已经习惯对这早晚要属于您的帝国上上下下予取予求了吧。不过，殿下，您最好明白，这世界上总还有些事物……是不以您的意志为转移的。”

“我没有，我只是以为……”以为你也是喜欢我的。但看着弗朗西斯冷淡的表情，路德维希没能说出后半句话。

趁着对方恍神的刹那，弗朗西斯猛地拉下路德维希的领口，让他的额头狠狠撞上躺椅的木质靠背，跟着飞起一脚，从他的掌控下脱身出来。

闪到壁炉旁边的弗朗西斯手里不知何时多了把匕首。

“弗朗西斯……”

“当心，你再过来的话，我就用它割断你的喉咙。”

少年迟疑了一下，“你打不过我的。”

“何以见得？”弗朗西斯莞尔一笑，“刚刚成年的小兽往往都有你这种毫无来由的自信，殿下。你长大了，论格斗我可能确实已经不是你的对手；但要杀人的话，我还是比你在行得多。要试试吗？”

客厅里静默得只听见炉火中小小的爆破声。

弗朗西斯微微眯起眼看着面前的少年。不知何时起已经不再像个“少年”了……要不了多久就会变成真正的男人吧，而且毫无疑问，是个很有魄力的男人。象征聪慧的宽阔的额头，直而高挺的鼻梁，微微上挑的剑眉和深邃的蓝眸；此刻抿紧的薄唇，是为了克制被拒绝的愤怒？还是自尊心受挫的窘迫？就算没有皇子的身份，大概也有不少人愿意爱他，无论为他谦和礼貌的举止，或是英俊挺拔的外表。事实上，如果他是个和他一样的浪荡贵族甚或平民子弟，弗朗西斯或许不会拒绝和他发生点什么罗曼关系……

可惜，他偏偏是皇帝的儿子。

见路德维希不再动作，弗朗西斯知道自己的目的达到了。他慢条斯理地收起匕首，转身往卧室走去，不担心年轻的皇子再作出什么逾越之举。

“我累了，殿下……请自便吧。”

路德维希沉默地在原地伫立了许久。老实说，他有点伤心。他居然想杀了他？——就为了一个吻？

但他同时也很清楚，他这次是真的把弗朗西斯惹火了。

深夜里，管家皮埃尔听见大门打开的声音。冬夜的寒风中，一人一马悄然离开了波诺弗瓦庄园。


	12. 帝国的喜讯

皮埃尔很高兴看到他的主人重新表现出对生活——以及对波诺弗瓦宅邸的热情。新年过后，弗朗西斯吩咐将整座庄园从里到外打扫、整饬一番。这本应是每年初辞旧迎新的例行工作，但从波诺弗瓦爵士夫人过世之后就再没有如此隆重其事地进行过了。不管怎么说，对节日和传统的尊重，无疑是弗朗西斯少爷从放荡公子向一家之主转变路上迈出的重要一步。

此刻的弗朗西斯的确表现得像这古老家族的主人一般，眉头深锁，心事重重。

女仆长向他请示路德维希住过的客房要不要改动。本来是普通的客房，因为平常并没有什么客人，两年下来几乎成了路德维希的专属房间，还有不少他留下的东西。弗朗西斯想了想，叫人把那些东西收拾一下，放进储藏室里去，反正应该不会再用到了。

对于埃丁奈迪亚帝国来说，刚刚过去的这些日子充斥着双重的喜悦。在新年庆典上，皇帝宣布了皇后怀有身孕的消息。这不仅对于日渐衰老的皇帝本人是个意外之喜，更是整个帝国的喜讯。

但弗朗西斯并不这么想。三年前自己所担心的事情看来成真了。有了这个筹码，皇后在这场权力角逐中的胜算自然大增。他不知道自己当初没告诉路德维希这层猜测是否是错误的做法，又或者……难道他一直无所察觉？

罢了，弗朗西斯耸耸肩，这关你什么事呢？他都已经是个成年人了。

他漫无目的地穿过忙于打扫的女仆和男佣，在大厅和走廊之间走来走去。一个个岩洞般的巨大房间令他觉得有些压抑，弗朗西斯想自己又该出门一趟了。

不过他没来得及动身。

“弗朗西斯少爷，外面有位客人。”

弗朗西斯猛地站了起来，却又迟迟没有转身。——自己上次已经说得很清楚了吧？不过，在目前的境况下，也许他的确需要……

“是位穿军装的大人，不是那位。”面无表情的管家随即补充了一句，跟着安心地看到他的少爷立刻镇定下来。

“知道了。谢谢你，皮埃尔。”

弗朗西斯听到军装的时候已经有种不好的预感。现在他并没有什么在军队里服役的朋友，或者说，在这时突然出现的多半不会是什么朋友。

“日安，大人——或者我该称呼您波诺弗瓦先生？”来客起身迎接主人时，象征性地用手指碰了碰帽檐。弗朗西斯轻不可闻地叹了口气。

“有什么事吗，佛斯克？或者——”他注意到了他的新制服，“佛斯克中尉？看来我得在新年之外多道一声恭喜了。”

“如果可以的话，我真不想走这一趟，”昔日的副官脸上露出遗憾的神情，“但您向来不喜欢浪费时间，我也就不拐弯抹角了。我是来请您回帝都接受审讯的。”

“您被举报有叛国罪行，波诺弗瓦先生。”

看来这趟远门他是非出不可了。

帝国大剧院。

每个周末的歌剧演出不仅是帝都著名的娱乐活动，也是上流社会交往会面、互通有无的重要场合。幕间休息的时候，观众席上一片熙熙攘攘，到处能看见贵族妇女们帽子上的长翎毛转来转去。

二楼的一个包厢里坐着两个人。剧院的常客知道这是首相大人爱德华·冯·波克公爵的包厢；平日里不时会有人上来问安，但此刻随从和侍卫都小心地站在门外，没人会不识相到过来打扰。

“这么说来皇子殿下已经胸有成竹了。”

坐在灰白头发公爵对面的正是路德维希。大概是不想引起注意，他的衣着相当普通，一如剧院里随处可见的富家少年——然而尽管如此，年轻的皇子仍然正襟危坐，就如同穿着最正式的礼服时一样。

“可说只等您点头了。”

“我这个老头子又能做什么呢？”公爵不置可否地捻起桌上的一颗棋子，尽管那棋局已被弃置许久了。“想必殿下在帝都之外已经部署了不少人手吧。”

“正是因为如此我才需要首相大人的帮助。”皇子眼神熠熠，“在帝都……除了您我还能依靠谁呢？”

短暂的沉默。公爵想将那枚棋子放回原处，却不小心让袖口的纽扣碰乱了整盘棋。“您瞧……真是年纪大了，手脚都不灵活了。”

路德维希冷眼看着公爵的举动，“您是还不相信我所说的吗？”

“慎重，殿下，年轻人得要格外慎重。这是我这把年纪的经验之谈，您不会见怪吧。”

“明日，最多后日，我会让人把证据送到您府中。”路德维希直截了当地说道，“我相信以首相大人的爱国之心是断不会坐视不管的。”

“那么我就在家等着了。”公爵微笑着指指下方的舞台，“快开始了……殿下，再欣赏一会儿吧。”

路德维希瞥见一个身影在包厢门口踌躇着。

“菲利克斯？”他微微提高了声音。

“是，殿下。”茶色头发的青年小心翼翼地从阴影里探出头来。

片刻之后，一前一后两个身影从剧院的侧门走了出来。前一个稍高的快步走着，一边问了句：“有什么事？”

跟在身后的青年忙快步追上，小声说了几句话。

听到的人脚步猛地一顿，原本没有表情的脸上神色微变，随即又起步向马车走去。

“消息确实吗？”

“是我亲眼看见的，殿下。”

登上马车的人用了比平时略重的力道摔上车门，算是内心烦躁的表现，但也仅此而已，他很快恢复了上位者处变不惊的表情和语气。

“再去了解下这件事，菲利克斯，有什么新情况随时报告我。”

“是，殿下。”

“还有，”迟疑了一下，路德维希低声命令，“照顾下他。明白吗？”

“我明白，殿下。”

弗朗西斯已经被关押了两天。

开始时并没有人来烦他，除了一方囚室限制了他的行动外，衣食有人服侍，这与他在家中习惯的独居生活并没有太大不同。

但在第二天晚上特里·佛斯克出现的时候，弗朗西斯知道自己的好日子结束了。

“您对这里的一切还满意吗，波诺弗瓦先生？”佛斯克让狱卒开了门，站在门口似笑非笑地招呼。

“您费心了。对食物我没什么可抱怨的；不过若是在您府上享用，我想我会满意得多。”刚吃过晚餐的弗朗西斯没有起身，倚在桌边懒洋洋地答道。

“我很抱歉不得不承担这份差使，您知道我对您一向是敬爱有加。”佛斯克走进囚室，也在桌边坐下。“在开庭审判之前，我无论如何不相信您会通敌叛国，也不敢将您当囚犯对待。但这是布拉金斯基中校的意思，我也只好——”

“中校？他升得倒挺快。”弗朗西斯听路德维希提过皇家卫队与近卫军合并一事，这么看来，眼前已有中尉军衔的佛斯克自然成了伊万·布拉金斯基的下属了。“那么，遥祝您的新上司身体健康了。”他举了举手里已经喝空的酒杯，“至于您，——您不是打算来帮我收拾杯盘的吧？”

“我劝您收起这种表情和语气为好，我倒没什么关系，要是布拉金斯基中校的话——”

弗朗西斯只是嗤笑一声转过了头去。佛斯克中尉有些坐不住了。


	13. 地牢

“言归正传吧，先生。”见弗朗西斯毫无反应，佛斯克起身在狭小的囚室里踱了两步。“我今天过来完全是出于念旧、不忍见您身败名裂的考虑；要知道您被指控的罪名十分严重，您不会希望在法庭上受到公开审判的。”

“哦？那你们是准备私下审判我了？”

“如果您愿意供认，并诚心悔悟的话，那自然最好不过，事情也还不是完全无法挽救。”

“您要我供认跟悔悟什么？无稽捏造的罪名吗？”

佛斯克恼火地瞪着他过于从容不迫的囚犯。“您和瓦尼拉王国王储亚瑟·柯克兰私自来往三年之久……这也是无稽之谈吗，波诺弗瓦先生？”

似乎早就想到对方会说出什么，弗朗西斯只是笑了笑，向后靠在椅背上。“您没忘记我已经是一介平民吧，佛斯克中尉？——帝国律有规定平民不得与外国人通信吗？”

“您现在是平民；可法官大人自然不会忘了，不到四年前您还是皇家卫队的队长，也是基尔伯特殿下的亲信。”佛斯克中尉快步走到弗朗西斯面前，“当时您掌握的情报，或许现在对帝国仍然重要。再说，谁知道你们的通信是不是从更早以前就开始了呢？”

“您大可以去调查，中尉，而不是在此妄自论断。帝国三百四十五年我陪同基尔伯特殿下周游大陆时结识了亚瑟·柯克兰亲王，这是有记录可循的。此后即便有信使来往也是在两国皇室之间，难道您要指控基尔伯特殿下通敌叛国？”弗朗西斯抬眼，“至于我和亚瑟殿下个人的通信，是在我辞去卫队长一职之后才开始的……就算翻遍我们所有的信件，我想您也不可能得出比私人交往更进一步的结论。”

“您太天真了，您以为陪审团会相信那些故意留存下来的信件吗？”佛斯克挥挥手，“而且您这几年有不少时间都在‘周游大陆’吧？其中有多少次是在游历瓦尼拉王国呢？”

“如果法官大人和陪审团都不肯相信找得到的证据，而是宁愿听信臆测，那我也无话可说。”

“证据？”佛斯克冷笑，“我想证据最可能在图卢兹堡的帐本上找到吧。”

弗朗西斯抬眼。

“我听说您府上最近又举办了舞会是吧……波诺弗瓦先生？要是没有隔三差五的神秘赠与，您凭什么能维持您没落贵族的奢华生活，就靠您祖父和父亲留下的那点遗产吗？”满意于弗朗西斯有些僵硬的脸色，佛斯克得意洋洋地嘲讽着，“这不奇怪吗，邻国的王储何以会对一个没有价值的平民如此慷慨？只可惜您的家族三代重臣，到头来不但家产断送在您的手上，连名声也——”

“这是很奇怪，佛斯克中尉。”弗朗西斯说道。“我的家族世代为皇室效力，到头来却连领地也被收回，不得不倚靠朋友的接济过活。那您呢，中尉，您是凭什么维持了您花天酒地的堕落生活，以及供养着您的情妇们呢？让我想想，在我手下的时候，您半年的薪俸是多少——二十个金埃盾？还是三十？”

佛斯克中尉气急败坏地踢翻了椅子。

“来人，”他冲门外喊道，“给波诺弗瓦先生舒展舒展筋骨。”

在佛斯克示意下，两个士兵利落地将弗朗西斯双手扣进铁环，然后拉紧吊在墙上的铁链。现在他只能勉强用脚尖着地了。

“佛斯克中尉，”弗朗西斯稍微扭曲的笑容令佛斯克觉得更碍眼了，“您早就想这么做了对吧？刚才直接下令用刑不就好了吗？”

“……哼！”佛斯克冷眼扫过左右两个士兵，“看来波诺弗瓦先生很喜欢这姿势，也好，就让他好好思考一下……等他改变了主意的时候再来找我！”

 

弗朗西斯很久没这么狼狈过了，或许他还是高估了自己眼下的忍耐能力——他不由得又喟叹了一声。不过，该来的总是要来的。

就像入夜时门外细碎的脚步和低语声。本来就没法睡着的弗朗西斯只是闭着眼睛养神，虽然还不愿睁开眼睛，但他在有人进来时就已清醒了。

已经麻木的手腕被人轻轻地抚摸了几下，然后禁制被解开了。

右手也被解开的时候，弗朗西斯向前一扑，倒进一个立刻用手臂环住了他的有力的怀抱里。

“弗朗西斯……”黑暗的囚室里看不清情况，路德维希只能用手摸索靠在他肩上精疲力竭的身体，对方的衬衫带着种可疑的潮湿，令他不由得焦急起来。“他们鞭打你了吗？还是杖刑？”

“都没有，”久未使用的嗓子有些沙哑，但仍然带着惯有的调侃声气，“看来殿下的手段果然比这些笨蛋厉害得多。”

听他还有力气开玩笑，路德维希稍稍放心了一些。“那你怎么……还能走吗？”

“没事，一时腿软而已……你被吊上一天一夜就知道怎么回事了。”弗朗西斯咬着牙，扶着路德维希站了一会儿，直到腿脚恢复力气，“你怎么知道我在这儿？”

“我有眼线。”

“那你是怎么进来的？”这可不同于他当年从基尔伯特书房的地道爬进禁闭室，堂堂皇子深夜闯进地牢像什么话？

“没关系……今天当班的是我的人。”习惯了囚室里微弱的光线之后，路德维希目不转睛地盯着弗朗西斯的脸。他好像瘦了些，加上腮边几天没修整的胡须，看起来十分憔悴。路德维希被一阵懊恼和自我厌恶之情给湮没了。

“对不起……”轻到不能再轻的声音，守在门外的卫兵只能装作什么也没听见，这不是他的皇子殿下应有的语气。

“什么？”

“我来晚了。”路德维希暗中握紧了微微颤抖的手指。他之前一直十分小心，但若不是最近急于追查皇后私运黄金的事惊觉了对方，若不是他得到莱比锡郡的领地后喜极忘形直接跑去图卢兹堡，弗朗西斯不可能无缘无故惹上这样的麻烦。可想而知，他被发现了，被当做自己安插在民间的一颗棋子，卷入了他和皇后之间的斗争。令人不寒而栗的可能有太多种，若不是弗朗西斯刚好被关押在皇宫地牢，若不是几个月前他才让菲利克斯重新回到近卫军中，他无法想象、也无法承受那显而易见的结果。“我情愿自己被吊上三天三夜——”

“说什么鬼话，你能来就是救了哥哥我的命了。快走吧，我们时间不多。”弗朗西斯对门口的卫兵点点头，拽着路德维希走出了囚房，“天亮之前还得赶回来呢。”

“什么？你还要回来？”

“不然呢？难道你要帮我越狱？然后呢？潜逃出境？”

路德维希咬了咬牙。“我已经安排好——”

弗朗西斯头也不回地挥了挥手。“得了吧，我可不想当个逃犯。你要我承认通敌叛国，后半辈子都在东躲西藏中度过？波诺弗瓦庄园怎么办？我家里的人怎么办？”

“可是……”难道要他眼看着他被处死？

“你不用太担心，按我说的做就行了。”弗朗西斯转过身，一脸严肃地望着路德维希。“我能相信你吧？路德维希？”

路德维希神情复杂地点了点头。


	14. 密信

弗朗西斯说自己在宫中来去自如的话并不是夸口。他对皇城里——包括地牢——的结构仍旧了然于心，尽管不少地方曾变动动，在路德维希提醒下，他们还是顺利地回到了梅里特宫——之前属于基尔伯特，现在则是路德维希所住的宫殿。在皇子殿下有了自己的领地之后，这里已经显得空旷了许多。

在皇子殿下的卧室和书房之间有两个相对的房间，其中稍小的一间是伊莎的卧室，另一间则一直空着。伊莎曾经提议过让埃德尔斯坦先生住进来，毕竟作为皇子的老师能住在梅里特宫更为方便；但路德维希似乎更愿意让这房间空着，其他人便也不好再提出什么意见。除了皇子本人之外，甚至连伊莎也甚少进入这个房间。

弗朗西斯摸着那门上花纹繁复的把手，不知在想些什么，过了一会儿才接过路德维希递来的钥匙把门打开。

这是他以前住过的地方。

路德维希已经告诉过他这间卧室并没有新的主人，但弗朗西斯提着灯进门时仍然吃了一惊。的确，这还是他记忆中的那个房间，但却不像许久没住过人的样子；桌椅和地面上没有积存的灰尘，空气也很新鲜，书桌上还凌乱地散着几张纸，一支笔插在墨水瓶里，仿佛昨天还有人坐在这里写信似的。

路德维希脸上的窘迫一闪而逝。

弗朗西斯倒没去追究个解释。熟悉的摆设唤起了他在这皇宫里度过的年月，墙上挂着他少年时用过的剑，他和基尔伯特第一次打猎所剥下的兽皮，还有一幅他自己的画像。那画像是他被基尔伯特捉弄、穿着女装画下的。十几岁的少年本正是性征不甚明显的年龄，加之金发及肩，眼里既有着无可奈何的火气也带点不由自主的笑意，看上去倒与骄蛮的贵族小姐无一二致。本来不过是画着玩，谁知后来基尔伯特越看越有兴味，非要他挂起来不可。与其放在不时有外人进出的书房，弗朗西斯只得挂在自己的卧室里了。

弗朗西斯此刻看着那幅画，不觉露出微笑。然而一回头，看见路德维希也正盯着那画像时，他脑袋里似乎有根弦猛地断了。

他好像知道小皇子对他那点莫名其妙的遐想从何而来了。——该死的基尔伯特！

不过现在不是回忆年少时光或算旧账的时候。弗朗西斯沉着脸走向了墙角的书柜。

虽然因为忌讳路德维希的关系，那些人多半不会立即搜查到这里来……不过为了掌握能把自己置于死地的证据，他们早晚会的。

路德维希看着弗朗西斯从书架里层的暗格里翻出那些信件时说不上心里是什么滋味。基尔伯特和邻国王储的官方通信他早就在书房里找到过——不外是互赠礼物，节日问候之类。他没想到还不止那些。

“你还真的跟那个亚瑟·柯克兰有私人来往？”

弗朗西斯瞪了他一眼。“拿去，这些主要是基尔伯特的信件。”只有少部份是给他的，但也足够让那些捕风捉影的人大做文章了。

路德维希疑惑地翻开其中一封。

敬致基尔伯特·贝什米特皇子殿下：

望一切安好。

前次所求冒昧，蒙殿下允可，不胜感激。我已命人加紧试验，若结果如我所想，这种改良火药应可弥补立式炮筒的不足，以让射程达到更远。今年冬末之前或可投入生产，到时再将配方与图纸一并奉上。……

我已一再对国王及元老院说明，两国交好，重在通商。去年的粮食与木材交易使本国工商业者获益良多……今年的贸易计划已经由国王陛下批阅，不日即可交由特使呈送贵国。所忧者贵国近来主战呼声日隆，倘贵国一旦再与斯多柏帝国交战，敝国与北方的商线将被完全切断，恐势必影响两国之间的贸易与友善关系。望殿下以此利弊向贵国皇帝陈请之。

……

路德维希皱眉折起了信纸。“什么意思？”

“正如你所见的……基尔伯特和亚瑟·柯克兰谈论过治国之道、两国结盟的可能，甚至还有……火炮和火药的研制。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“这些东西本该烧掉的，不过毕竟算是基尔伯特的遗物。你若想了解，不妨拿回去慢慢看，但记得藏好，不要留在宫里。我想他们总还不至于敢去搜查你的府邸。”

“不……还是烧了吧。”路德维希回答。他看也不愿再看上一眼那些信件，“烧了它们就不会有人找你麻烦了吧？”

弗朗西斯沉默半晌，勉强地牵起嘴角，“你一定觉得非常难以理解吧，路德维希？”

“大概五年还是六年以前……我还像你这么大的时候，基尔伯特想要周游大陆。你父亲对他一向是有求必应的，于是我们就化装成流浪诗人和剑客离开了帝都。

“当时帝国和斯多柏正在交战，而战事呈现一边倒的情态，斯多柏军不断败退，帝国军已经逼近斯多柏帝国的都城厄肯。

“基尔伯特当时做梦都想要率军攻进厄肯；但皇帝陛下认为他还不足以担任这场战役的主帅，因此他乔装后一路接近前线，想看着帝国军如何征服斯多柏人。

“然而一路上，在被占领的地区，我们所经历的让基尔伯特渐渐不那么兴奋了，他终于开始意识到战争是怎么一回事。

“到处是反抗和杀戮，新近攻破的城市里，护城河被鲜血灌满，妇女和孩子因为没有食物蜷缩着在墙角死去。

“在我们终于到达厄肯的时候，情况发生了变化。因为瓦尼拉王国的突然介入，帝国军若再行推进，就将面临腹背受敌的危险，最后不得不与斯多柏皇帝在厄肯城外签订了和约。”

路德维希专注地听着这段在他印象中属于帝国荣耀历史的过往。

“可以理解瓦尼拉王国的担忧，因为帝国军一旦攻下厄肯，势必将斯多柏的大半领土纳入版图，直接威胁瓦尼拉北部。当时帝国军队所向披靡，周边国家个个自危，甚至有的提议组成反埃丁奈迪亚同盟，那也并非你父亲希望看到的结果。

“在瓦尼拉特使的斡旋之下，三方最后达成了协议，斯多柏割让西北的两个省，帝国则从其他占领地区撤军。而且，这一会谈巧妙地并没有破坏帝国与瓦尼拉王国的关系。

“可以说我们在某种程度上满意于这样的结局，但站在基尔伯特的立场上，难免要对那个多管闲事的特使挖苦几句。

“令我们惊讶的是，那位特使竟是瓦尼拉王国的王储亚瑟·柯克兰，当时还只有十六岁。”


	15. 伊万·布拉金斯基

“无论这位王子是赢得了基尔伯特的欣赏，还是激起了他的好胜之心，总之他们最后成了朋友。基尔伯特被亚瑟的理想所感染，回国以后便努力想要发动改革，建设一个他构想中的新帝国。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“但这远没他想象中的简单。和实行了上百年元老院制的瓦尼拉王国相比，帝国的权力一向集中在军队和骑士阶级，而归根结底掌握在几大贵族世家手里。基尔伯特不但提出与瓦尼拉结盟和扩展商线，还打算改革军队和贵族制度。你应该想象得到……在那个时候，不仅是皇后，连贵族们也都站到了他的对立面。”

所以说无法确定他最后的遇刺是谁下的手，或者是一起？路德维希捏紧了拳头，又慢慢松开。

他正想说点什么，门板上突然传来轻轻的敲击声。

路德维希起身开门，回来时手里端着一个托盘。“我让伊莎弄了点吃的……”他轻声说，“你饿坏了吧。”

弗朗西斯眨了眨眼。“你真体贴，小路德，哥哥我一天没吃东西了。”

而且，也一天一夜没合眼了。

路德维希望着床上睡得人事不知的弗朗西斯，又看向手里的木盒，挣扎良久，还是翻开了下一封信件。

“什么时候了？”路德维希正聚精会神地看着一封亚瑟·柯克兰写给弗朗西斯的短信，床上的人突然发问了。

“还……还早。”吓了一跳的路德维希回头去看桌上的台钟，转过来便对上弗朗西斯不满的眼神。“不是让你过一小会儿就叫醒我的吗？”

“还来得及。”路德维希只得轻声安慰。弗朗西斯的眼里还有未褪尽的红丝，而回去又不知要被折腾到什么时候……他只是想让他多睡一会儿。

“送信的人走了吗？”

“走了。”应弗朗西斯的要求，路德维希连夜派人送出了一封密信。他克制住好奇心没有问信里是什么内容，要送给谁——尽管他猜得到十有八九是那个亚瑟·柯克兰。只要能让弗朗西斯平安无事，这些也都无所谓了。

“嗯。”弗朗西斯满意地站起来，活动了一下僵硬的手臂，“回去吧。”

路德维希发现自己有点下不了手将弗朗西斯依原样吊回墙上，但在对方严厉地命令“快一点！”之后他还是照做了。

“很好，小路德，比起他们来我宁愿对我这么做的人是你。”调整了一下又开始隐隐作痛的手腕，弗朗西斯疲倦地笑了。

路德维希不知用什么表情回应，只能用手指垫在铁环内侧，想尽可能为弗朗西斯减轻一会儿疼痛。

“好了，不早了，快走吧，换班的时间快到了。”

“嗯。”

“以后不要再来了，也不要打探这里的消息，不要收买狱卒——这些不用我提醒你了吧？”

“我知道。”路德维希低着头，离开前他低声在弗朗西斯耳边说了句，“你一定会没事的。”

“当然了，哥哥我一定会没事的。”弗朗西斯笑了。

走出地牢的路德维希换上了另一种表情。

“天亮之后，叫卢卡谢维奇中尉到我书房里来。”

这次弗朗西斯没撑多久，大概刚过中午的时候就有人命令把他放了下来。

坐在椅子上笑眯眯望着他的是伊万·布拉金斯基中校。

真是来者不善，善者不来。

弗朗西斯被喂了几口水以滋润干涩的喉咙，这令他差点呛咳起来。

摒退了卫兵之后对方才开口，“波诺弗瓦先生，您还好吧？我听说您受到了无礼的待遇之后就立刻赶来了。请千万原谅佛斯克的鲁莽，我已经责备过他了。”

这回是唱红脸吗？弗朗西斯漫不经心地从靴子往上打量着这位他并没真正打过交道的假想敌。笔挺的制服包裹着高大强壮的身躯，除了愚昧的忠勇之外，那张挂着微笑的圆脸上看不出什么其他的内容。真是帝国军人的理想榜样。

不知道那位还没出世的“皇子”会不会和他有几分相像呢？

弗朗西斯一边想着，一边等对方再说点什么，但中校却沉默了，只是笑意盎然地盯着他看。

一会儿过去，弗朗西斯被看得有些不耐烦了。

“布拉金斯基中校也是来问我私通外国的事吗？”

“不，不是。那是法官大人感兴趣的话题。”伊万·布拉金斯基笑道，轻轻挪动了自己放在桌上的手指，“我只是来看望波诺弗瓦先生的。”

看望？你当这里是沙龙吗？

“不过，看起来波诺弗瓦先生的气色还不错。您不饿吗？皇子殿下果然重情重义呦。”迎着弗朗西斯不算友好的目光，布拉金斯基中校笑得更开心了。

弗朗西斯惊觉地看了对方一眼。“您不是说基尔伯特殿下的鬼魂吧？”

“当然不是了，呵……我说的当然是路德维希皇子殿下。”伊万·布拉金斯基索性更靠近了一点，将椅子拖到弗朗西斯的对面，玩味地看着他。

“我不懂您的意思。”

“您不必顾虑太多——这里又没有别人。”伊万·布拉金斯基说。“老实说，虽然您比我年轻，可在许多方面都是我的前辈。比如您之前掌管皇家卫队的手段——”他指指囚室墙壁上的刑具，“想必您回到这里并不觉得陌生吧？”

弗朗西斯不置可否地挑眉，“如果你说讯问囚犯的话，这并不算什么手段，也不是我的主要工作。”

“您的才能当然远不止于此，不然怎么先后侍奉两位殿下都对您宠信有加。这也是我最钦佩您的地方；有些人似乎无论多么努力、多么忠诚，也无法得到皇子殿下的欣赏和信任。”

“您一定是搞错了，大人。我在路德维希殿下回宫前已经离职了——我根本不曾正式见过他，更别提什么侍奉了。”

“没关系，没关系。”淡金色头发的男人向后靠了靠，“波诺弗瓦先生似乎对我有什么偏见吧。真可惜，若是我们曾经共事过，您就能了解到我其实——”

走廊尽头传来有节奏的脚步声，伊万·布拉金斯基忽然站了起来。

“这就是您的回答吗，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生——您还是宁愿接受审判了？”

弗朗西斯不无疑惑地抬眼望向居高临下的军官。已而他忽然明白过来，因为另一个穿着近卫军制服的青年出现在门口。

“布拉金斯基中校。”青年低头致意。

“你也来了，菲利克斯。”伊万·布拉金斯基最后对弗朗西斯露出笑容，“您瞧，波诺弗瓦先生，皇家近卫军的三位长官都来拜会您了——看来您可真是个重要人物吶。”

 

 


	16. 审讯

路德维希已经快两天没睡觉了。

从得知对方棋变一着，打算控告弗朗西斯涉嫌谋杀基尔伯特·贝什米特皇子之后，他越是追查三年前那起事件的经过越是烦躁不安，不明就里的安东尼奥·费尔南德斯已经被莫名其妙地发了两通脾气。

大概是睡眠不足的关系吧。安东尼奥想着，不无同情地从皇子殿下的书房里退出来，随手将门关上。王公贵族也真不是好当的，等成了皇帝还不知得操劳成什么样呢。

路德维希正捣着额头，手肘支在书案上，想从目前收集到的种种纷乱信息中理出头绪。

问题在于，他不知道自己究竟想要的是真相，还是有利于弗朗西斯的答案。

根据记录，基尔伯特皇子的遇刺发生在帝国三百四十七年四月十七日，当日皇子驾车出游，随侍的是皇家卫队副队长赛迪克·安南，而弗朗西斯在宫中值勤。

由于赛迪克已经殉职，没人能复述当日究竟发生了什么，只能从数日后不断搜寻发现的线索大概做个推测。皇子的马车应该是行至都城郊外的安哈尔特山道时遭遇了伏击，由于马匹受惊或连日山雨路滑，在刺客追赶下坠落山崖。悬崖下的搜索发现了马车的碎片和马匹的尸体，以及部份可能为皇子或赛迪克身上的衣物，但两人的遗体已经腐坏，难以分辨。一个月后，皇帝宣布皇子遇刺，全国哀悼三日。刺客的身份至今为未解之谜。

看起来还算合理的解释，却在菲利克斯呈上的另一份秘密报告面前变得分外可疑。

这份据称是知情者透露的秘密记录，不但暗示基尔伯特在十五日夜里已经遇刺，而且指称当晚弗朗西斯就在基尔伯特身边。

当然，如果皇子遇刺时弗朗西斯在场，很难解释他之后没被追究渎职的责任而能安然请辞离去。但这份秘密报告中提到的诸多疑点，却不能不让路德维希凝眉沉思。

“殿下。”不知何时推门进来的菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇轻声唤道，“您该歇息了。”

“你去看过他了？”路德维希看了一眼自己的亲信，“他说什么？”

“波诺弗瓦先生坚持说什么也不知道。”菲利克斯迟疑了一下说，“属下已将立场挑明……但波诺弗瓦先生还是什么也不肯说。”

路德维希敛下眼神中的挣扎，转头朝向漆黑的窗外。

弗朗西斯究竟对他隐瞒了什么？他到底是基尔伯特的朋友，还是敌人？

弗朗西斯正在休养精神。

从上次之后他没再受到什么折磨，佛斯克和伊万·布拉金斯基也没再来过，倒是那个小个子的菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇来过几次——不过这两天他也没再出现。

他很满意这样的境况，在开庭审讯之前他需要好好补足精力。

得知自己的罪名从出卖情报变为勾结邻国谋杀皇子，弗朗西斯笑了，看来他送信给那人是送对了。距离开庭日还有一个月时间，或许还是迟了点……不过就算赶不上审判，总也赶得上行刑吧。

不然的话，他怕是非得当逃犯不可了。

弗朗西斯多少还是有点担心，毕竟对方的目的终究不在于他而在路德维希，而且听那个伊万·布拉金斯基的口气，之前皇子殿下夜入地牢的事已经被发现了。希望那小鬼在这时候别又闹出点什么事来……不然就正钻进人家的圈套了。

被囚禁的日子过的说慢也慢，说快也快。

弗朗西斯被带去审判庭的时候差点流泪，他已经太久不习惯室外的宽敞和明亮的光线了。这还是他回到帝都两个月来第一次见到以前熟悉的街道跟熙熙攘攘的民众，只不过这一次他自己成了坐在囚车里被围观的对象。

好在审判不是公开的，由于皇子被刺案在一定程度上仍属机密，庭上只有法官和陪审官员，没有听众。弗朗西斯在稀稀落落的听证席上扫视了一圈，陪审官员中只有一两个没见过的，但其他的也都只是见过而已。他对一个回避开自己目光的年轻贵族笑了笑。

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”坐在上席的法官用刻板的语气读着被审判者的名字，弗朗西斯抬头看着他。

“贝瓦尔德法官大人……别来无恙啊。”他并不是很喜欢这个不苟言笑的中年人，不过他的女儿还算可爱。“令爱身体好吗？”

陪审席一片哗然。“请坐下，波诺弗瓦先生，未经询问不得开口说话。”贝瓦尔德严厉的目光扫了下来，弗朗西斯无辜地耸耸肩。

接下来例行的讯问让他觉得无聊，何况自己除了坚持不在现场和不知情之外，也没什么其他话好说。

他知道对方不会让自己这么好过的。

“检控方提出传唤证人德米·切里斯。”法官威严的声音一出，便有人打开听证席旁的小门，引着一个青年走了进来。

“证人，你的职务？”

“回大人的话，我是皇宫守门的卫兵。”

“也许你不记得，但这本名册上显示你曾在三百四十七年四月十七日值勤。”

“我记得，大人；”青年毫不犹豫地说，“当天发生了那种事，无论是谁都会记得的。”

“哦？你记得些什么？”

“那天基尔伯特皇子殿下跟赛迪克大人是从我负责把守的后门离开皇宫的。”

“说说当时的情况，说详细点。”

“赛迪克大人驾着马车，基尔伯特殿下坐在车里。”

“你看见基尔伯特殿下了吗？”

“没有，大人。”

“你没觉得奇怪？”

“这是常有的事，大人；基尔伯特殿下经常乘着马车出宫，对于我们来说，看见赛迪克大人就跟看见皇子殿下一样。我还听见基尔伯特殿下在车里说了句话。”

“什么话？”

“大概是叫赛迪克大人快点上车。”

“你肯定那是基尔伯特殿下吗？”

“……我不知道，大人，但我想是的。”

第二个证人是一个粗壮的农民。

“马克西姆·杜蒙，你在皇宫当过差吗？”

“当过，法官老爷。”

“你见过这个人吗？”

“见过的，老爷；他是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦大人，皇宫里的侍卫队长。”

“在基尔伯特殿下失踪的前两天，帝国三百四十七年四月十五日，你记得发生过什么事吗？”

“那天下午俺当班，基尔伯特殿下跟弗朗西斯大人骑着马出宫去了。”

“那是快三年前的事了——你确定你记得吗？”

“那是俺最后一天在皇宫里当差，老爷——第二天俺就因为弄坏了皇宫里的东西，被赛迪克大人骂了一顿赶回乡下种田了。”


	17. 意外的证人

“你说你在基尔伯特殿下遇刺的前两天、也就是四月十五日夜里，见到弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦回宫，而且是一个人？”

“是的，大人，”脸色苍白的青年战战兢兢地说，一直没敢看向弗朗西斯，“弗朗西斯大人是自己回来的……而且没有骑马，是走着回来的。”

“走回来？”

“是的，而且……”青年停顿了一下，故意吊人胃口似的，再开口时声音却微微地打着颤，“我看到、看到……弗朗西斯大人失魂落魄的样子，虽然他穿了件黑斗篷，可是身上……有血的气味。”

陪审席再次哗然。

“请各位安静！”贝瓦尔德法官面色严峻地敲了手边的木槌，“达尔·吉布森，你得清楚，你在法庭上若有半句谎言，都将是不赦之罪。你敢发誓吗？”

“我以天父和正义女神的名义起誓，我所讲的都是事实。”

“你当天见到过基尔伯特皇子殿下吗？”

“没有，大人；我站岗一直到天亮。没看见基尔伯特殿下。”

贝瓦尔德严肃地看着台下的证人。

“为什么你后来没有报告这件事？”

“我……”青年犹豫着抬眼看向弗朗西斯的方向，却立即又将视线转开。“在那之后的第、第二天，我就被弗朗西斯大人调离帝都，到南方的鲁西永去办事，然后……”

弗朗西斯合上了双眼。

“这样看来，不只是弗朗西斯，连赛迪克·安南也参与其中了。”

“居然敢这样瞒天过海，难道殿下一整天不在宫中都没人知道吗？”

“基尔伯特殿下对他可是倚重的很呢……日常起居除了他也没人近身。”

“真是忘恩负义啊。”

陪审官员纷纷发表着意见，贝瓦尔德法官再次敲了木槌。

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，你有什么申辩的吗？”

“我没什么好申辩的，法官大人。”

法官迟疑了一下。“十五日晚上发生了什么？”

“什么也没发生，我也可以向天父和女神发誓，基尔伯特殿下在十六日之前仍然活得好好的。”

“有人——除了你之外——在那天见过他吗？”

“没有了，大人。——赛迪克可以作证，不过我想您应该不会对这个答案感兴趣吧。”

贝瓦尔德不满地望着若无其事的金发青年。

他是一心想死吗？难道他真的谋害了基尔伯特皇子？

“请宣判吧，法官大人。”

“我没来晚吧！”

明明应该有人看守的大门被鲁莽地推开了。

而坐在法官席和陪审席上正要出声责备的大人们见到这一幕，就如同门外的卫兵一样大张着嘴呆在了当场。

“各位大人都还好吧？弗朗西斯，虽然没期望在这种情况下见面——我还真是想你想得不得了了呢。”

弗朗西斯从门被打开起就没睁开眼睛。

贝瓦尔德最先找回了声音，“基——基尔伯特殿下？！”

如果不是之前审判的情景太过真实，他简直要以为自己是在做梦了。

“贝瓦尔德法官，我听说这里是在审判谋杀我的罪犯，现在宣判什么的可以免了吧？”

陪审官员们纷纷回过神来，开始七嘴八舌地抗议，“怎么可能……”“明明……”“不是哪里找来的冒牌货吧……”

“大人们想怎么验证呢？”基尔伯特转过头，目光扫过之处，众人立刻安静下来。

眼前的青年似乎变得瘦削了一些，也黑了一点，但那头炫目的银发和张扬的神色，让人无法否认他就是基尔伯特·贝什米特本人。

贝瓦尔德也有些茫然了。

“基尔伯特殿下……”姑且当他就是基尔伯特的话，“这是怎么回事？”

“啊啊，这个嘛。”

“对不起啊，弗朗西斯。又给你添麻烦了。”基尔伯特向根本没看他一眼的弗朗西斯投去一个灿烂的微笑。

“那天的经过就是这样，只不过我从马车里爬出来，坠崖的时候抓住了一棵树。

“虽然后来还是脱力摔了下去，不过很幸运没有摔死，只是摔断了腿。

“我在山下的农户家里养伤时就已经决定不再回皇宫了。抱负实现不了又要被人追杀，这个皇子再做下去也没什么意思，还好我之前就在民间生活过，身上也有点钱。

“弗朗西斯并不知道我没死这件事……我也知道他不可能同意，要不然我就带他一起走了。

“其实我有点好奇，是谁会想到指控弗朗西斯谋杀我呢？在座的各位大人，要说你们中的任何一个想暗杀我，我都有理由相信。不过弗朗西斯？不，决不可能。

“有人行刺我已经不是第一次了，光三百四十六年就有过两次。之前周游大陆时也遇到过不少危险，弗朗西斯每次都不顾他自己的性命保护了我。他想杀我的话，早就有无数更好的机会了。

“何况，谁都知道我是弗朗西斯最大的后台，他也没从我的死中得到任何好处——倒是各位大人，你们在过去几年里或多或少都升官了吧。”基尔伯特似笑非笑地说道。

尴尬的沉默中，一位陪审官员开口发问：“基尔伯特殿下，您还记得那件事的前两天发生了什么吗？”

“前两天？”

贝瓦尔德简单地复述了一下证人对于四月十五日经过的证词。

“啊哈，那不过是平常的一天罢了。要不是法官大人提醒，我可能根本想不起来。”基尔伯特说，“那天我和弗朗西斯去城郊的山里打猎，在追赶野兽的时候我们走散了。他大概在山里找了我很久吧，半夜才回到梅里特宫，而我在那之前就已经从小路回来了。”

众人面面相觑。

“还有什么问题吗，法官大人。”

对弗朗西斯的审判最终如一场闹剧般匆匆收场。真正凶手的追查本该重新立案，但大家都很清楚，事情已过去太久，而基尔伯特皇子的归来并没带回什么新的线索，再查下去也很难有所进展。加上某些人的心怀鬼胎，这件事最后也便不了了之了。


	18. 基尔伯特的故事

基尔伯特从皇帝的书房出来时，路德维希不无紧张地迎了上来。

他还沉浸在见到了活着的兄长这一震撼中，不过他现在更想知道兄长要如何面对父亲。

基尔伯特微微笑着，不过他的左脸有点红肿。“嗨，阿西，等了很久吗。”

路德维希眼眶一热，他还没忘了这小时候玩闹时的称呼吗。哥哥两个字在唇边盘旋着，但他最后说出的还是，“兄长……父亲没责怪你吧？”

“啊，也就这样了。”基尔伯特摸了摸疼痛的嘴角，“让他很生气吧，最后说就当没我这个儿子咧。”

“就算他表面生气，心里必定还是高兴的。”路德维希说，他目睹过弗雷德里希四世每每想起长子时难掩的哀伤之情，即便眼下一时恼怒，可毕竟基尔伯特还活着。

“哈，或许吧。总之我惹他生气也不是一次两次了……”基尔伯特握住路德维希的手，“还好你懂事，阿西，有你在老爹身边我就放心了。”

路德维希有点吃惊。“你还要走吗？你该知道父亲说的只是气话，他一直认定的继承人是你，等过几天他的气消了——”

“不啦，兄弟，我早过不惯这牢笼里的生活了。”基尔伯特见路德维希神色黯然，忙又改口说道：“我可不是说这皇宫有什么不好，你知道的，只是我的性子……而且帝国上上下下能得罪的贵族也都得罪个遍，他们不会希望我做皇帝的……可你不同。这国家的将来要看你的了，好好干吧，阿西。”

“可是……”

“别，你不会要哭吧？我可受不了这个。”基尔伯特半开玩笑地说，“放心，我对父亲说了，若是他需要我的时候，只要昭告全国，我必定会回来随侍身侧，陪他安享天年——你若需要我也是一样。”

路德维希沉默了一会，按捺下激动的情绪。

“你在法庭上说的是真的吗，兄长？”

基尔伯特吃惊地看了他一眼。“你怀疑我说谎啊？在天父面前？”

“我……”路德维希有点尴尬，但据他了解到的情况，似乎没有那么简单。

“好吧好吧。”基尔伯特说，“我们兄弟好些年没见面了……我就算对天父说谎也不能对你说谎，阿西。不过这里不是说话的地方。”

两人一前一后离开皇宫，在一条偏僻的小路上碰面了。

“当然啦，后来的事情是假的，弗朗西斯也知道我没死。”

果然，那么他送信的对象就是你吧。路德维希想。不知为何，意识到兄长和弗朗西斯一直保持着联系而自己却毫不知情，这令他有些不快。

“出事的是四月十五那天，我和弗朗西斯没去打猎。我们去了他未婚妻家里。”

路德维希惊诧地抬起了头。未婚妻？

基尔伯特的神情有点沉重。“弗朗西斯当时有个未婚妻……如果不是那件事的话，现在应该已经结婚了吧。她叫贞德。”

“为什么……”路德维希听见自己不自觉地发问。

“我是一直想见见她的，没想到那天晚上……”基尔伯特沉默了片刻，“我要是没提出这要求就好了。”

接下来的话路德维希已经想象得到了。

“没错，因为我的关系……我们一出皇宫就被跟踪了。安哈尔特山道人烟稀少，正是刺客下手的好地方。我太大意、太愚蠢了。

“对方有五六个人，而我和弗朗西斯连武器也没带。他所能做的只有护着我上马逃走，而那个女孩……

“她死了。因为我。”

路德维希不知如何回应才好，只能沉默着等基尔伯特说下去。

“后来我的马的确失足掉下了悬崖，但我在那之前就从马背上摔了下来。我并没受什么伤，但对弗朗西斯来说，这样的结果大概比我死了更让他难以接受。

“他后来对我说的唯一一句话就是要带着贞德的遗体回家乡去。我也没有立场再挽留他，事实上那时我已经决定要离开帝都了。”

“可为什么？”路德维希迷惑地问，“你想做的……你所追求的一切，你对这个国家的理想，还有……”

“那都是些虚无缥缈的玩意儿；当你发现你连最亲近的人也保护不了，你的理想永远无法实现，而继续下去只会陷入无休止的争执、算计和妥协之中……这一切还有什么意思？”

“看来我的决定是正确的，不是吗？阿西。”基尔伯特露齿一笑，“你比我更适合坐在那个位子上。”

“兄长……”

“父亲也是这么认为的吧。不管怎么说，我能从那些没完没了的麻烦里脱身，而他找到了合适的继承人，这很好。”

路德维希低着头像在想些什么，半晌轻轻一句：“弗朗西斯呢？”

“我这辈子只好欠他的了。”基尔伯特叹了口气，“反正我不走，他也会辞职的。他一直不同意我的计划，不过答应无论如何替我保密。——幸好他遇到麻烦的时候还记得来找我。”

“你不去看看他吗？”

“不了。”基尔伯特说，“就算他不怪我，也不会想见到我。见到我，只会让他想起他所失去的。那是他爱逾生命的人……你还不明白呢，阿西。”

路德维希怅然若失地看着基尔伯特翻身上马。

离开之前基尔伯特想到了什么似的，低头看着自己的弟弟笑了，“本来还想请你看在我面上照看弗朗西斯……现在看来应该不用了吧？”

“我会照顾他的。”路德维希没来由地觉得心跳变快。

“那好。后会有期！”基尔伯特轻踢了下马腹，空出的一只手朝身后挥了挥。

“兄长！”路德维希在身后喊道，“我要怎么找到你呢？”

“你问弗朗西斯不就知道了？”基尔伯特也大声回道，马儿顷刻间已跑得远了。

路德维希不无懊恼地盯着那个变小的身影。他要是会告诉我就不用问你了，他想。


	19. 山道小屋

路德维希回到皇宫的时候被告知弗朗西斯已经走了。

走了吗？路德维希打起精神掩饰了些微的失落，兄长才刚见面就又走了，而他在这个时候离开显然也是不想见到自己的意思吧。

毕竟之前一次见面是不得已，他没忘记他们的再前一次见面可不怎么愉快。弗朗西斯大概还在生气吧。为人也不能太不识趣了。

路德维希摸了摸下巴，想着还是过些日子再去找他好了。

他不想在这个时候再让人抓住把柄。之前一直追查的黄金走私案断了线索，也算是对方利用了他的弱点扳回一城。

只是不知基尔伯特的出现，会不会再次扰动这微妙的平衡？

路德维希已经在书房里关了一整夜。眼看天色渐渐亮了，伊莎在门外转了几个圈，不知是进去好还是不进去好。

“菲利克斯大人，您来得正好，殿下他一夜都没休息了呢。”伊莎远远见到菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇中尉就迎了上去，“也不知又是有什么烦恼……您谈完公事请务必劝殿下休息好吗？”

“好的。”菲利克斯对一脸焦急的少女笑了笑，敲门进去。

“什么事？”

“殿下。”菲利克斯走近书桌，“弗朗西斯……波诺弗瓦先生走的时候留下口信，说请殿下有闲暇时到城北安哈尔特山道间小屋一会。”

“什么？”路德维希抬眼，严厉的目光令菲利克斯瑟缩了一下，“你怎么到现在才告诉我？”

“殿下请息怒。是波诺弗瓦先生嘱咐的，说等他走后，过一两天再告诉殿下。”

“什么小屋？”

“这有一张地图。”菲利克斯展开一张羊皮纸，路德维希看了一眼就抓过来揣在怀里，一边起身披上外衣。

“殿下，您近来日夜操劳，还是请先休息吧。”菲利克斯追在身后说。

“叫人备马。”

路德维希找到地图上画的小屋时已经快中午了。他跳下马，再次确认了一遍周遭的景物，才伸手在门板上敲了敲。“有人吗？”他出声问道，但没人应答。屋里弥漫着食物的香味，从早上开始就没吃东西的路德维希不由自主地走进开着的房门。

“是你？”从里间走出来的弗朗西斯对他的突然出现有些惊讶似的，但并没多问什么，“要喝汤吗？”

“谢谢你。”路德维希接过弗朗西斯递来的汤碗，却没按他指示的在桌边坐下，而是跟在他身后走进了厨房，不无新奇地看着他熟练地忙碌。

“味道很不错。”

“当然了，哥哥我可是个美食家。”弗朗西斯的心情似乎不错，路德维希也跟着放松下来。他走回客厅里端详着小屋的摆设，很快注意到墙上挂着一顶女帽，很简单的式样，卷边的地方已经有些发黄——而下方的矮桌上放着一束干花。

路德维希突然明白了什么。

“这是……她住过的地方？”他犹豫着，望向弗朗西斯，他也正看着那束花。

“是。”弗朗西斯并没有问他为什么会知道“她”的存在，跟着两人都沉默了。

“她是……”

“她是我母亲的养女。在我母亲去世之后，她从图卢兹堡来到基维，从一个退休的园丁手里买下了这间小屋。她说她喜欢住在这儿，平时像乡下一般安静没人打扰，而帝都就在附近，又不至于让她感到孤独。”

是因为你就在附近吧，路德维希默默地想。

弗朗西斯看了沉默不语的路德维希一眼。“吃吧，吃完了我带你去外面看看。”

两人没有骑马，就这样沿山路向上走着。

“那天夜里很黑，我们跑错了方向，于是离下山的路越来越远。”弗朗西斯说，“最后到了这里。”

路德维希顺着弗朗西斯的鞋尖向下看去，小路的一侧是深不见底的山谷。

“基尔伯特的马从这里失足摔了下去。”

弗朗西斯久久地望着山崖上倒生的植物，好像能看出点什么来似的。

“要是当时我带她走就好了。”

“弗朗西斯……”路德维希想安慰他，那些人的目标是基尔伯特。谁能想到他们会对一个女孩儿下手呢？

“就算是一起死了也好。至少不用让她孤单一人。”弗朗西斯转开目光望向天空，脸上仍带着似笑非笑的神气。

路德维希不知说什么好了。

路德维希半躺在山顶的草地上，他几乎快要在温煦的阳光里睡着了，直到远处传来马的嘶鸣声。

起初两人只当是两匹马之间嬉闹，并没在意。但那嘶声越来越高，路德维希只得爬了起来。

“不是有强盗吧。”

两人开始往回走，但没走多远就看到了前面不断升起的黑烟。

弗朗西斯的脸色变了。“我刚才没熄灭炉火，”他说，随即向小屋的方向跑去。

路德维希也跟着跑，他知道那小屋对弗朗西斯而言的意义。

跑到近处两人才发现着火的并不是小屋。

刚从冬雪中苏醒过来的山林变成了一片火海，通向小屋的木制栈道已经摇摇欲坠。

路德维希这才明白过来是怎么回事，他冲向拴着马的后院，而弗朗西斯已经更快地抢了过去。

地上只有两节被割断的绳头。

弗朗西斯苦笑，路德维希沉默不语。很显然，这又是自己给他带来的“好运气”。

“这小屋的方位还真是选得不好。”弗朗西斯叹道。


	20. 遇险

两人已经在山上转了几个来回，但每条可能的出路前方都是浓烟滚滚。火是从较低处点燃的，虽然风势不大，也足以在片刻间引着山坡上方干燥的枯草和树林。

“弗朗西斯……”路德维希有点天意弄人的感慨，他想起了弗朗西斯说的“就是一起死了也好”，可惜他大概不会想跟自己死在一起。

“快走，我知道还有一条小路可以下山。”弗朗西斯一脸严峻，拉着路德维希向山上飞奔。

这是一条勉强能容二马并行的小径，让巡林人清理得还算干净，一时应该不会被山火封阻。等到了下面的大道上就安全了。

看到了求生的希望，奔跑的速度超过了路德维希所能想象的极限，但他并不觉得吃力，虽然心快要从胸口跳出来了。

而在两人都气喘吁吁的时候，路德维希觉得可以稍微缓和一下了，因为他在前面隐约看见了人影。

“有人！喂——”他愕然地看到前面的人也发现了他，迟疑一下，然后举起了枪。

弗朗西斯猛地向他扑来，两人滚入了路边的矮树丛里。

燃过的余烬中仍有灌木坚硬的小枝，被刺了一下的路德维希随即清醒过来。

“笨蛋！”弗朗西斯气急败坏地骂道，“你以为他们是来救你的吗！”

顾不得多说什么，弗朗西斯拽起他往回跑。

山下的几个方向都有人包抄上来，不远处响起了枪声，然后是猎狗的吠叫。

“你带枪了吗！”弗朗西斯一边跑一边冲路德维希喊道。

路德维希回头还了一枪，放倒了一个正在装弹的士兵。弗朗西斯随手捡了块石头砸向追在前面的猎犬。

没有其他选择，两人只能回头冲向还在燃烧的树林。

火势越来越大，当身后倒塌的林木阻住了道路，他们总算把追兵甩开了，却也让自己又一次陷身于火海中。

好容易爬上高处，路德维希站在一块岩石上四处环顾，评估着几处可能的出口，而弗朗西斯坐倒在了地上。

“你走吧，”他喘着粗气说，“我不行了。”

“弗朗西斯？！”路德维希这才讶异地发现弗朗西斯的腿上中了一枪，裤管也被血浸透了。

“什么时候……你怎么不早说？！”他凑过去想看看情况，却立刻被推开了。

“说什么说，让你走没听到吗！”弗朗西斯气冲冲地冲他挥舞着一截树枝，“快点——趁还不算太晚！”

“弗朗西斯！”

“你脑子中枪了吗？！现在没有时间给你磨磨蹭蹭哭哭啼啼！这附近没什么树，火也不一定会烧上来……就算烧上来也用不着你操心！你是想就这么窝囊地死在这里不成？！”

望着山下的几处火势渐渐合拢，弗朗西斯恨不得一脚把面前僵立不动的青年踹下山去。

路德维希却很快定了定神，冷静下来。

“弗朗西斯，”他说，用他力所能及的最柔和的语气，“让我帮你看看伤口。”

“看个屁！”弗朗西斯已经气得口不择言，“你以为留在这陪我等死我就会感激你？滚你的吧，你这个自以为是、木头脑袋的笨蛋！你觉得你的命挺金贵是不是？告诉你，我才不稀罕呢！要是现在走不了的是你，哥哥我才不等你呢……你不想活了，我还没活够呢！”

路德维希默默地脱下外衣，靠近了弗朗西斯，无视没头没脑的殴打按住了他的腿。

“你这样不包扎是不行的，”他说，一边用身上的匕首割开浸湿的布料。

弗朗西斯咬着牙看他低头忙碌着。

“我才不……”

皇子殿下突然抬起头，“我不会丢下你的，弗朗西斯，就算得打昏你我也会带你离开这里。”

“没人会死的。”

将要出口的抱怨变成了一小声咕哝。

“啧，”弗朗西斯转开眼睛不去看路德维希迅速却小心的动作，“我倒想看看你要怎么把我打昏了带出去。”

由于失血和疼痛弗朗西斯最后还是失去了意识。当他醒来的时候似乎已经是夜间了。手指所及是带着点潮湿的坚硬触感，他眨了眨眼睛，意识到所在之处是一个岩洞。

身上有些钝痛，但似乎并没有受更多伤，而路德维希——

路德维希偏过头看了他一眼，“你醒了？我们安全了……暂时。”

“哼。”弗朗西斯很快大致了解了他们的处境，“无非是等着被烟呛死或者等他们找过来罢了……你更喜欢哪种死法？”

路德维希咬了咬下唇。他在弗朗西斯昏迷的时候清理了洞外的干草和树叶。虽然不知道能不能就此逃过一劫，但能找到可蔽身的山洞已经是难以置信的好运了。

毕竟他还只是个刚满十八岁的少年，从小生活在宫殿里，对于野外求生并没什么经验，更别说遇到山火了——当然，在这点上弗朗西斯的经验也不比他更多。

不过他还是答道：“对我来说都一样。”至少这会儿他们还活着，能多捱一刻也是好的。

弗朗西斯这才想起，不知他是怎么把自己弄到这里的。

洞里几乎没有什么光线，他却能借着微微的红光看清路德维希的样子……见鬼，那是外面的火光，他就知道。

路德维希正在别扭地包扎自己的手。他上身只剩下一件衬衫，却也和没穿差不多了，勉强能看出是衬衫的东西已经被撕成一条条的破布，而且都是血迹。

弗朗西斯挣扎着坐了起来。

“过来，我帮你。”

黑暗中路德维希的视线令弗朗西斯心里一动。

“你还真是……算我小看你了。”只是触摸都令人心惊的纵横交错的划伤，得要多大的毅力才能背着一具人事不知的身体在山石间爬行。

“这没什么。”介于少年与青年之间低沉的嗓音带着点疲累的沙哑。弗朗西斯把布条最后打上个结，收回了手。

一时找不到什么话说，弗朗西斯几乎能听到外面树木燃烧的劈啪声。

“我饿了。”过了一会儿之后他说，“要是有点吃的就好了。”

一只血肉模糊的手臂伸到他面前。

“这里唯一的活物就是我。”路德维希说。

“你、你干嘛啊！”弗朗西斯吓了一跳，用力推开他的手，“别开这种玩笑！”

于是两人又沉默了。


	21. 烈焰

夜已经深了。

尽管心里很清楚他们应该趁这段时间好好休息，可路德维希无法合眼。弗朗西斯也一样，但他是因为越来越无法忽略的疼痛。

路德维希不时侧过头，看向一直试图让自己睡着却不断挣扎着翻身的弗朗西斯。他的右手下意识地按着枪，不知什么时候手心里已经微微沁出了汗。

还剩下两颗子弹。那是路德维希打算留给他们自己的；万不得已的时候，他觉得比起被烧死子弹还算是仁慈的解脱。

靠近洞口处仍然看得见时隐时现的火光。路德维希感觉他似乎能闻到松油燃烧的气味，又似乎听见了野兽的吼叫——但也许一切都是幻觉而已。

弗朗西斯不知什么时候睁开了眼睛。“天还没亮吗？”他声音不大地说，听起来很虚弱。

路德维希挪了挪身体靠近他。“你冷吗？弗朗西斯？”

其实他想问的是，你害怕吗？不知怎么话到嘴边就打了个转，他几乎可想见弗朗西斯讥诮的回答，诸如，你以为哥哥我像你吗，小鬼？

事实上因为整座山都在燃烧的关系，连没了上衣的路德维希都已经渐渐觉得燥热，又怎么可能会冷。

然而弗朗西斯却回答道，“有点。”

路德维希伸手去摸弗朗西斯的手，然后是额头，随即他慌张地把他拉了起来。

“你发烧了，弗朗西斯。”

“哎……轻点。”弗朗西斯瑟缩了一下，随即没什么力气地靠过来，“一点点而已……”

“是因为伤口的关系吗？”路德维希紧张地在身上摸索着，“也许我应该帮你把子弹取出来。”

“算了吧，现在做这个有意义吗？”只能让他死得更快一些。

路德维希沉默，然后伸手环住了胸前微热的身体。

弗朗西斯找了个合适的姿势斜倚在路德维希身上，对方的体温让他觉得舒服多了。“你到底是怎么找到这儿来的？”他漫不经心地问。

路德维希闻言僵硬了一下，随即心中了然。“菲利克斯，”他咬牙切齿地说。

“什么？”

“菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇告诉我你约我来这里。”路德维希很想叹气，他没想到会死在自己一手提拔的侍卫手里。

弗朗西斯微微转过头，不可置信地盯着路德维希。“你是笨蛋吗？我叫你来这儿干什么？！”

“也许吧。”路德维希避开了他的目光。也许在你面前我一直就是个笨蛋。

弗朗西斯没有再说什么。是因为自己吗……这个傻瓜。莫名其妙又被拉作了陪葬，本应恼怒的，此刻却也没力气了。或许是自己命该如此吧。简妮也是在这座山里结束了生命……

“这个山洞就是你我的葬身之地了吗……”弗朗西斯没有意识到他把心里想着的说了出来。路德维希胸口一痛，将手臂收得更紧了。

“喂，”弗朗西斯突然回过头，“来做吧。”

“做什么？”

“做爱。”弗朗西斯懒洋洋地笑了，“剩下的时间不多了，当然得做点有意义的事了。”

路德维希立刻慌乱了起来。“现在？我们？你可以吗？”

“别废话了……你不是一直想要吗？”

“可是……唔……”路德维希还想说点什么，但弗朗西斯的唇已经贴了上来。

天旋地转。

路德维希回过神来的时候自己已经一手扣住弗朗西斯的后脑，用数倍的力气回吻着他，几乎是饥渴的啃噬了。而弗朗西斯也乐于让他主导，只是轻柔地回应着，时而挑逗着让他更为深入。

这个吻终于结束的时候路德维希发觉自己喘得比白天狂奔过后还要厉害。然后他看见弗朗西斯的眼睛，亮闪闪的，在微弱的光线下似乎有些湿润，微笑地望着自己。

“弗朗西斯……”路德维希轻声说，他一时忘了动作，而定定地看着那双眼睛——他情愿沉溺在那海水般温柔的幽暗中。

“怎么了，小路德？”弗朗西斯说，一手准备解开自己的扣子，但突然又犹豫了。“你不是一点经验也没有吧……不然还是哥哥我来吧，我可不想临死还得受这种罪。”

路德维希羞赧得快要低下头去，但他还是拉住了弗朗西斯的手，“不用，我知道、知道该怎么做。”

事实上他确实没有什么经验，不要说跟同性，连和异性也很少有。不只是因为身为皇子必须谨言慎行的关系——总的来说路德维希并不觉得自己是个耽于情欲的人，但在两年前伊莎神神秘秘地告诉他某些“男人之间的”秘密之后，他的确幻想过很多次。而当那个幻想中的对象就靠在他怀里的时候……

路德维希不得不承认幻想跟现实毕竟是有距离的。他发觉自己的手有点抖，光是解开那几个扣子就费了好一会功夫。跟着就对上弗朗西斯不无怀疑的目光，“真的没问题吗？”

“没问题，我会很小心的，我保证。”路德维希低头吻了下弗朗西斯的头发，不知是为了让他还是让自己定下心神。

左右看他没像个毛头小子一样急不可耐，弗朗西斯也就由他去了。毕竟以他自己眼下的状况，实在是有点力不从心。

尽管弗朗西斯日后无数次懊恼过自己一时放纵的决定，他不能不承认这是他记忆中最为美好的经历之一。作为第一次的路德维希来说，他简直温柔、细致得令人惊异。他小心地照顾着他的感觉，避免碰到他的伤处，注意着他每一个哪怕最细微的动作和反应。因为大量失血而开始神智模糊的弗朗西斯感觉像是被云朵和风拥抱着，而些微发热的身体变得格外敏感，他很快就达到了那种他希望在生命最后一刻感受的极致的癫狂和疲惫。然后他用仅存的一点意识对他说，“让我睡着吧……路德维希。”


	22. 莱比锡子爵

听到外面传来脚步声的时候路德维希立刻睁开了眼睛。他小心翼翼地把弗朗西斯挪开，活动了一下被压麻的手腕和小腿，然后握着枪躲到了洞口附近的阴影里。

纷杂的脚步和马蹄声表明外头的人不少，间或还有一两声狗吠。路德维希咬紧了下唇。他应该把弗朗西斯藏起来的，如果还来得及。

脚步声在洞口停住了。然后有人试探着往里走。“殿下？”

听见伊万·布拉金斯基的声音时路德维希猛地直起身，手枪指向对方的脑袋。

高大的军官先是一惊，随后低下头去，“殿下，让您受惊了。这都是属下的失职……您安然无事真是太好了。”

路德维希不信任地看着他，直到大队的卫兵、连同安东尼奥也出现在对方身后，他才慢慢地放下枪。

他们得救了？

排成两队的卫兵不无惊异地看着路德维希抱着一个男人从山洞里走了出来，而且郑重其事地叮嘱他们：“小声一点……不要吵醒他。”

当然，最惊讶的是安东尼奥。弗朗西斯不是已经被释放回家了吗？怎么会出现在这里？而且……人事不省，和皇子殿下在一起？

安东尼奥不知道是哪里不对劲，但他直来直去的脑袋莫名地，觉得他家殿下衣衫不整地抱着弗朗西斯的模样有点……暧昧。

事情的原委很快弄清楚了。怀胎数月的皇后得知消息后在宫中开枪自杀，而菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇中尉则连夜出逃，数日后被捉拿处死。毫无疑问地，菲利克斯正是皇后的奸夫、未出生“皇子”的父亲；近来的一连串事件，路德维希对皇后一党暗中进行的黄金走私不断追查，以及基尔伯特的出现，终于使得皇后沉不住气，冒险一搏。而发觉并遏止这一阴谋的竟是路德维希一直以来处处提防的伊万·布拉金斯基，这令弗朗西斯也感到十分意外。他不得不稍微改变观点，伊万·布拉金斯基似乎并没有他之前以为的那么复杂。好吧，也许当年诺拉也认错了人——毕竟她也只认得那身制服罢了。

这样一想，之前伊万在地牢里含义莫名的话倒也不难理解了。弗朗西斯不无歉意地想，他似乎是在无意间大大阻碍了对方的仕途呐。

因为此次事件中的功劳，平民出身的伊万·布拉金斯基被赐予爵士头衔。而弗朗西斯发觉自己似乎也成了将被褒奖的对象，这令他不禁有些头疼。

休养一段时间之后，弗朗西斯接受了皇帝的召见。他不无意外地发现弗雷德里希四世比印象中苍老了不少，而且因为近日微恙，在温暖的春日里仍穿着狐皮大氅。

皇帝打量着面前微垂着头的金发青年。由于腿伤未愈，弗朗西斯被允许坐着，倒是路德维希站在一边，他再眼花也看得出自己的儿子是多么欣赏这位曾经的近卫队长了。

“你不是贝尔纳德伯爵的儿子吗？”突然想到什么似的，皇帝开口问道。

“家父是吕克·波诺弗瓦爵士……贝尔纳德伯爵是我的祖父，陛下。”

“是，对了……我记错了。”皇帝喃喃道，“你长得真像你祖父啊。”

弗朗西斯对这话并没有什么反应。他很小的时候贝尔纳德·波诺弗瓦伯爵已经在南征伊利鲁人的战役中殉国了。

“我有好几年没看见你了。”皇帝的声音低沉而疲惫，却莫名地流露出几分慈爱，“你母亲还好吗？”

弗朗西斯的头更低下去了一些。“谢谢陛下关心。母亲在家父海难之后积郁成疾，已经过世多年了。”

片刻沉默，然后皇帝长长地出了一口气。

“你的家族为帝国付出了很多，我的孩子。你应该受到封赏。”

“陛下，您言重了。”弗朗西斯并不热衷地说，“为帝国献身的是我的祖父和父亲，但他们也得到了应有的荣誉。至于我——与伊万·布拉金斯基爵士比起来，我所做的完全不值一提。”

“你太谦逊了，孩子；这是你早应得的，但没人知道你为帝国献出了什么。基尔伯特已经跟我说了……愿天父和女神垂怜你的姑娘。”皇帝悲悯地说。

弗朗西斯再一次深深地低下头，他的右手攥成拳头，用力到握痛了掌心。

路德维希突然开口，打断了想再说话的弗朗西斯。“父亲，无论您出于表彰波诺弗瓦家族的爱国和忠诚给他什么封赏，弗朗西斯这次救了我的命——我想我有权利、也应该对他表示一点私人的感谢。”

“当然了，”皇帝回答，“你有什么打算？”

“我想把我的领地分一半给他，”路德维希皇子严肃地说，“我请求您封弗朗西斯为莱比锡子爵，父亲。”

弗朗西斯在门外遇见了一如既往满脸笑容的伊万·布拉金斯基。

“您好，弗朗西斯子爵。看来以后我们真的要共事了；您会很快了解我的为人的。”

弗朗西斯冷冷地看了他一眼，没有回应。

他的情绪很差，非常差。

更令他气恼的是，造成这一切的那位殿下完全无法理解他的心情。

不敢说是因为自己才身陷险境也就罢了，没来由扯什么救了他之类的鬼话。

他这么做无非是想让他更感激他，可惜他要让他失望了。

“我那么说也没错啊。”他质问路德维希时对方一本正经地回答，“要不是因为你在的话，我可能早就放弃了吧。”甚至于路德维希想说，要是没有遇见你，可能根本不会有今天的我。

弗朗西斯没有理他。

“你不高兴吗？”

“你明知道我不想这样。”弗朗西斯头也不回地向前走着，尽管由于一条腿仍然缠着绷带的原因，走得很慢。

路德维希想要跟上来扶他，被挥开了。

“你有了自己的领地，这样不好吗？”路德维希说，“至少这可以让你继续供养波诺弗瓦庄园，不用再倚靠什么亚瑟·柯克兰的资助——”

“我告诉你，”弗朗西斯咬牙，“哥哥我宁愿把庄园卖了，宁愿一无所有四处流浪，也不想让你那高贵的父亲把剑尖点在我肩膀上，授予我什么该死的爵位——”

路德维希吓了一跳，他往身后看了一眼，好在附近没人。

“你小声一点……不过是个称号而已，你本来就是贵族出身，难道你一点也不想恢复你家族往日的荣光？”

“没错，我父亲、我父亲的父亲都曾被皇帝授勋，也都为帝国而死。现在你又要拿这个称号拴着我，让我为你们贝什米特家族卖命？”

路德维希吃惊得一时忘了跟上弗朗西斯的脚步。

“我只是……”他喃喃道，头脑里一片混乱。

“只是想和你分享我所有的……”

然而这句话弗朗西斯没听到，他已经拄着拐杖走远了。


End file.
